A Change of Heart
by MrsSesshomaruKelly
Summary: Rin and Sesshomaru's fathers were both owners of companies. Rin recently moved back to Japan after her loss of her fathers life. She meets Sesshomaru who despises her ever since they were young. Can she change the heart of a cold inu youkai demon or will he break her heart and let her fall apart. I suck at summaries. The story is really good though. Please Read.
1. Chapter 1

I loved Sesshomaru more than life its self. It's funny how we met. It all started when we were children. His step-mother and my mother were best friends. They practically did everything together. Sesshomaru was around five and I was three.

His mother invited us to a get a Halloween party. I was dressed up as a fairy princess and Sesshomaru was dressed up as well his self. The irony you get when you're a dog demon. His step-mother introduced me to him and he seemed to strongly despise me.

"Run along and have some fun, show her to the game room Sesshomaru," Miss. Izayoi his mother said.

Sesshomaru showed me the way. Since it was going to take a minute to get there I tried to make small talk with him.

"Hi, I'm Rin"

"Hn"

"What is that on your shoulder?"

"Hn"

"You sure don't talk a lot for the son of a business man"

"You sure talk a hell of a lot for the daughter of a business man, and it is really annoying"

And we all know what a five year old girl like me will do if we get upset. Yes I cried. Sesshomaru has despised me since then. Eventually Sesshomaru and I went to the same school. During our elementary school year something terrible happened. Sesshomaru's step-mother died when giving birth to Sesshomaru's young half demon brother Inuyasha and my father was killed three years after. After the tragic event my mother sold my father's company to Sesshomaru's father Inu no Taisho.

She decided it would be best for us to move and make a new start somewhere out of Japan. Inu no Taisho would send us letters and money to check up on us. It was after all my father's company he was running. When I turned 21 during my last year of college my mother decided that we would move back to Japan. She said that we would live down the street from the Takashi.

During our move I got a job at a coffee shop to earn some money. I also met some friends named Kagome and Sango. One weekend I walked in the door of our house. My mother told me the Takashi invited us over for dinner. I told her that I would be right down. I put my hair in its signature ponytail with my bangs out. I put on and orange shirt and some Miss Me Jeans and Green Flats. My mother drove us in her favorite car her white Jaguar. We pulled up through the gate into the parking section of the mansion. Yes I repeat mansion.

My mother rung the doorbell and of course, by them living the life of luxury a butler opened the door. He escorted us to the kitchen. Inu no Tashio was in there. He greeted my mother and me with a bear hug.

"Welcome back Miss Yamada and little Rin. The boys aren't ready yet so you are free to explore the house. I would like to talk to your mother about the company," Inu no Taisho said.

I nodded. I decided to go up the stairs. The house has changed over time. The first room I ran into was the game room. Then I went to the room at the end of the hall. It looked like it had not been used in ages. I guessed it was Izayoi's room. Then I ran into a messy room. My first guess being Inuyasha. I passed by a bathroom. The door was closed so I figured it was in use. I walked into another room and it was gorgeous.

The bed had to be king size with white comforter aligned with gold. There was a huge built in closet on the other side with two doors. Then there was a wood colored chocolate desk with an Hp Laptop. There was a huge flat screen television that looked like it has never been used on the other side of the room. There was a tablet, IPod, and Galaxy phone white of course sitting on this bed.

Then as soon as I turned around someone was standing at the door.

"Sesshomaru," I said.

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my room?"

Sesshomaru stood there at the door with a towel around his waist and one in his hand I guess to dry off his hair. He had I'm guessing an eight pack with muscles everywhere. I started blushing. Sesshomaru started to approach me. I started walking backwards. I hit the wall. He put his arms on either side of my head. He then sniffed me on my neck.

'Way to close' my conscious was saying.

Sesshomaru then looked me in the eye.

"Rin," he said.

"Yes," I replied

Then Sesshomaru moved back.

"Hn," he said

As soon as he moved I dashed for the door.

I started walking around looking for the kitchen, but that didn't help especially since I couldn't find the damn stairs. Finally I saw white hair coming from around the corner. It was Inuyasha.

"Found you, long time no see Rin"

"Hey Inuyasha"

"My father told me to come find you. He figured you were lost and I'm guessing my old man was right"

"Yeah," I replied feeling shamed after the incident with Sesshomaru.

"Common I'm starving"

Sounds just like Inuyasha.

We finally made it to the dining room. Everyone was sitting down. Inu no Tashio was at the end. My mother and I were on one side .Inuyasha was sitting in front of my mother and Sesshomaru in front of me. We had steaks broccoli and potatoes. Inu no Tashio and Sesshomaru were rare. That looks extremely appetizing.

"So Rin how are you, I heard you are at the top of your class with your studies," Inu no Tashio said.

"I'm doing extremely well and I should graduate this year sometime," I replied.

"That is great, Sesshomaru just recently graduated, if you ever need help he should always be open right Sesshomaru"

"Hn," of course Sesshomaru's reply.

"Have you all got to catch up?" asked Inu no Tashio.

"I think they had a make out session, I can smell Sesshomaru all over Rin," Inuyasha said.

He would say that as soon as I was sipping my drink. Now I was choking.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Tashio said with a stern look on his face.

"You're an idiot of a half demon brother," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Tashio said.

After our eventful eating we went into the living room.

"There is something going on with our company and it is really important, I wish that I didn't have to make you make this decision while you are still young, but legally the company is ours. Here in Japan though when someone owns a company, usually if that person dies or retires the company is passed on to the heir if they have one. You, Rin are the heir to Yamada industries. So your choice will have to be to take over the company. " said Inu no Tashio.

"Me. I have no idea how to run a huge company is there some documents I can sign to pass the industry to you guys because I would do horribly running a company. I am only trained to be a CEO or a Secretary. You guys can have the company I'm just not the type for running a huge industry like this. Are there any other choices?" I said

Inu no Tashio gave a sigh.

"Rin you are a smart girl so let me see if you can do some math. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are my heirs to my company. Sesshomaru is the oldest meaning he would be the first to take over my company. He currently works under me, but now he is pretty much running the company his self. To diverge my and your fathers companies with both of us having heirs the only thing that can happen is"

"I marry Sesshomaru"

_**Hey yall this is MrsSesshomaruKelly please read and leave a review please constructive criticism.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"I marry Sesshomaru"

"I don't think Sesshomaru tramp of a girlfriend would like that," Inuyasha said.

"Would you shut up you idiot of a half demon. Father the proposal can't happen. Kagura and I thought about marrying into her father's company," Sesshomaru stated.

"What company is Kagura from again," asked Inu no Tashio

"Onigumo industries, she is the daughter of Naraku Onigumo,"Sesshomaru stated.

"The Naraku Onigumo, well known playboy and mobster from his earlier years. How did he come to own a company," I stated

"Who knows, but Sesshomaru, I refuse for you to marry her. We know nothing of what her father is capable. I rather you marry Rin than Kagura," Inu no Tashio said.

" No father you want this Sesshomaru to marry Rin. This Sesshomaru could never marry such a lurid creature. I still can't believe that you human creature's could possibly love your nature despite what it has done to you," Sesshomaru stated.

"Ooohhh Burn," of course Inuyasha

That finally did it. I never thought I would do such a thing, but I did what any woman would do if we were ever insulted. I slapped Sesshomaru right across the face. I seemed to have enraged him because his eyes were turning red.

"Inuyasha get Miss Yamada out of here," I heard Inu no Tashio yell.

Sesshomaru grabbed be around my neck. Then he threw me across to the opposite wall. It hurt like hell. I was still up enough to see him merging towards me. Then I saw a flash of white. Inu no Tashio stood infront of me. He growled at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru then ran toward Inu no Tashio with his claws ready to kill. Even then so with Inu no Tashio experience, strength , and agility Sesshomaru still managed to land one of his claws on Inu no Tashio. Unexpectedly Inu no Tashio threw Sesshomaru out of the window. My head started to hurt and could no longer stay up. I was so tired.

When I woke up I was laying down in a bed. My mother was sitting on the couch watching the TV. When I tried to move my mom spoke up.

"Sweety you're awake. How do you feel? Inu no Tashio told me to give you these painkillers if you're in any pain and put this ice pack on your head."

"Thank you mom, are we at home."

"No we are still at the Takashi's, we are in the guest bedroom."

"What happened after I passed out."

"Well Inuyasha brought you up here. Inu no Tashio checked you. Sesshomaru has been put on lock down in one of the rooms here. Inu no Tashio said you can use the bathroom to freshen up before you leave. I brought you some clothes from home."

"Wait what time is it?"

"Umm 10 o'clock"

"In the evening"

"No morning"

"Oh my gosh me Kagome and Sango planned on going to the mall today."

Just then my cell phone rang. It was Kagome.

"Rin, Where are you?"

"I'm at the Takashi's. I am sorry girls. I had an incident yesterday."

"You're at the Takashi we are on our way there."

"Wait" but before I could finish Kagome hung up. I decide that I would take a shower. My mom brought me some good clothes. Don't we all love the young mom's with good fashion since. I had a blue shirt.(Be creative) Some white Miss Me skinny jeans, and some shiny(:P) bobs. My mom didn't bring my brush so I had to get creative.

When I walked out of the room I was so glad Inu no Tashio put me by the stairs. When I was making my way down the stairs the doorbell rand I saw Inuyasha go and open it.

"Inuyasha," I heard Kagome yelled.

Then she kissed him straight on the lips.

"Kagome!" I yelled

"Hey Rinny"

"Don't kiss him"

"Can I not kiss my boyfriend"

"Wait boyfriend, you never told me Inuyasha was your boyfriend"

"Hell Yeah!"

Right then my head started to hurt again.

"Rin are you okay," Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

Kagome then came up to me and asked. "Rinny, what happened to your neck?"

"I'm guessing you know Sesshomaru."

"Yeah Inuyasha older brother," she said.

"Half brother!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Well I kind of…."

"She slapped the cold hearted bastard after he insulted her," Inuyasha replied.

Everyone gasped.

"You slapped the Sesshomaru Takashi," Sango said.

"Well yeah," I replied.

Everyone laughed. The nerve of them. I was already embarrassed.

"Well when ya'll are finished I will be waiting in the car," I said.

They came walking behind me laughing. When we made it to the mall we went into the Miss Me Jeans store first. That probably why I have a lot of them. After we did a majority shopping, we went to the food court and got milk shakes. Then we all sat at a table.

"Hey you guys, here comes Kagura and her crew," Kagome said.

"Who is Kagura and her crew," I asked.

"Well to Kagura's left is Kikyo, the girl everyone says I look like, we might be distance cousins but she is not one you'd want to be related to, the one on Kagura's other side is Kanna she is just there little puppet," Kagome said.

" I swore I smelled Sesshomaru here," I heard Kagura say.

'Oh shiz' I thought

She walked over to us. Then she asked Kagome.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru around," Kagura asked Kagome.

"Nope, my friend Rin might smell like him because she stayed over his house last night," Kagome said.

"So you must be the infamous annoying Rin he told me about. He is right you are ugly," Kagura said.

"Look here you ho, You have no right to talk about Rin like that, she didn't say nothing to your ugly, I think everyone here can see that you ain't nothing but a gold digging trader who is using Sesshomaru for personal gain," Sango said.

"Whatever," Kagura said and walked away.

It's good to be surrounded by great friends.

* * *

_**Hey ya'll this is MrsSesshomaruKelly i would like to thank these people for the love. **_

_**icegirljenni, moonlite93, Karrat, M**_

_**You guys are helping me out.**_

_**Announcements:**_

_**This story is something i am going to be during the summer. I am at home all day so this is what i will work on while I'm here. I don't know how many chapters.**__**The only time you shouldn't expect me to update is on weekends. I hope my story turns out a success. Also I like music so I might put songs that will go with these chapters at the end of each chapter. The song for this one is:**_

_**I knew you were trouble-Taylor Swift **_

_**Lots of Love Yall,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	3. Chapter 3

It's good to be surrounded by great friends.

* * *

The next day my mom got a call from Inu no Tashio. He called us and asked if we could come for a meeting at his house. I really didn't want to go, but my mom used my weakness against me, my car and cell phone.

I dressed in a simple red shirt, blue jeans, and flip flops. I left my hair down. (I should put it in a pony tail to let that bastard see the marks he left one me.) My mom left earlier and told me to drive when I got ready. I went to the garage and hoped in my Escalade and went to the Inu no Tashio.

I rung the doorbell and of course there main butler answered it, Myoga.

"Ah, Welcome Miss Rin, your mother, Master Inu no Tashio, and the young masters are in the living room, may I escort you there," he said.

I nodded. Mr. Myoga escorted me to the living room. My mom was sitting down on one couch. Inu no Tashio was standing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were sitting in a love seat. Inu no Tashio patted me to come sit by where he was standing.

"Welcome back Rin. You look like you are doing better," Inu no Tahio said.

I nodded.

"Well my eldest son has something to say to you," Inu no Tashio said.

Sesshomaru growled. Inu no Tashio growled back.

"I apologize for harming you with my childish act, and you are…." Sesshomaru was saying, but it seemed couldn't finish.

"Keep going," Inu no Tashio said firmly.

"You are a very beautiful and intelligent girl, and would you accompany me for my father's banquet this Saturday," Sesshomaru said.

By the time he finished saying it, my conscious was screaming 'Who won this.' Then the wall decided to breakdown, when he asked me to the banquet. I took a good look at Sesshomaru. You could see he was angry for having to do this. My father always taught me a man's eyes tell everything even if his face doesn't.

"I accept your apology. Yes, I am more than happy to accompany you for the banquet," I said.

That will give me a chance to make his miserable. He will be stuck with the so called girl he called annoying.

"Also, Sesshomaru will take you to our private dress shop to pick out a dress, and everything will be paid for, no worries," Inu no Tashio stated.

"We never agreed on that," Sesshomaru growled out.

"I am your alpha Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru then quieted. "Also Inuyasha and his girlfriend Kagome will accompany you, think of it as a double date," Inu no Tashio said with a smirk.

"Thank you so much Inu no Tashio," I said.

On our way out of the door someone grabbed me by the door and pulled me back into the living room. It was Sesshomaru.

"Don't think that I will eventually fall in love with you and we run out into a sunset. I still despise humans and I am not doing this out of guilt because my father made me," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking for your sympathy and I'm not afraid of you, so you can sit boy. Also if you think you're a man, remember who had the balls to slap you," I said.

Then I walked off. When I got home I started working on my paper for school and turned it in. That's why I like that my last classes are online. The next few days went smoothly. I went to work and did my work for school.

The day Sesshomaru was supposed to be taking us all out came. We all met his house. Sesshomaru drove his white BMW. Sesshomaru and I were on the front, and Inuyasha and Kagome on the back. When we arrived some tailors grabbed Kagome and I and took our measurements.

Then the women placed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha in chairs in front of the dressing room. They served them some cookies and tea. Then they started shoving dresses at us. We tried on about 15 dresses. Both of us were tired. Sesshomaru wasn't helping by giving his opinion.

Inuyasha and Kagome gave me there opinion. The next dress I tried on was white. It had sequins at the top of the dress and it pooled out at the bottom half of the dress. Not too much and not too little. Kagome found a red mermaid dress that hugged her curves and pooled out the bottom.

Sesshomaru paid for it. On the way back to the estate, we stopped at a red light.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," I said.

"Hn," he said.

Then I went back to looking out the window. The light turned green. Sesshomaru went and before anyone could count a black old car came and hit Inuyasha and my side of the car. I hit my head and I could see it was bleeding. The car was almost bent at a C angle. My legs were stuck under the head board.

"Is everyone alright," Sesshomaru asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome answered yes.

"I smell blood," Inuyasha said.

"It's me, I hit my head and, and I….I, my legs are stuck, under the headboard and I am starting to lose feeling in them, my circulation is being cut off," I said.

Then I turned my head to see the driver of the black car had a mask on and was running off.

"Damnit," I heard Sesshomaru say.

"The ambulance may not be able to get here on time for your legs to be saved, You blood might even clot up. I am going to have to get you out of here myself, Inuyasha and Kagome get out just in case I need your help with Rin," Sesshomaru said.

I started to feel light headed. I saw Sesshomaru come to my side. He started to pull my door so he could open it.

"Inuyasha, come pull the underside of this door so I can pull it off," Sesshomaru said.

He got the door off.

"Rin I need you to talk to me, as much as I don't want to hear your annoying talk, I need to know that you're still awake. My dad will behead me if something happens to you," Sesshomaru said.

"Jerk," was the first think I said. Then Sesshomaru told me to tell him my life story while he ripped the car apart. I was struggling with my life story. About the time I started talking about my father I felt myself fading.

"Rin," I heard them say my name. I opened my eyes back up. My legs started to hurt painfully.

"Rin, lean towards me, this is going to be very painful, but it's the only way to help you, I'm going to pull you legs out, they are going to be bruised but they should not bleed, are you ready?" he asked

I nodded then I fell towards him and he pulled me. I screamed. He finally got me out the car. Kagome ran over to me and cushioned my head. That's when I decided to give up.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I checked Rin's legs. They were swollen. I applied pressure to them. Then the ambulance showed up. I told them to grab Rin first. All the rest of us were fine except for little scratches and bruises. I sensed my father's presence. He looked at me. I saw him mouth Rin.

"She was injured," was the last thing I said.

'Damnit'

* * *

_**Hey Yall, **_

_**So far so good thank you for my new reviewers and followers**_

_**Storyofmylife, Tarrah36, Riceballmaker94**_

_**Song for this chapter is Kings Of Leon-Use Somebody**_

_**Thank you guys more to come starting back next week on Monday. Toodles.**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Damnit'

* * *

Rin POV

My legs hurt like hell. I felt hot like I was sweating. I had to wake up. I flew my eyes open. The light was bright so I had to move it to cover my eyes.

I could see I was in the hospital. I should've known. The television was on the news. They were talking about how Sesshomaru saved an unknown girl. Whatever. Then someone spoke up.

"Rin are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes"

"The doctor said if you woke up you could go home."

"Great and thanks"

"Your mother brought you a change of clothes; I will go outside so you can change."

Sesshomaru started walking.

"Wait Sesshomaru, can you help me up first because I don't know how well I can walk. My legs still hurt."

He nodded. Then Sesshomaru grabbed my arm. Then I put my arm around his shoulders. Then I stood, but I cringed in pain. It hurt too much.

"Can you just sit me back down?"

He then helped me sit back down.

"Sesshomaru can you tell the doctor I need some pain killers."

"Yes and I will add a wheelchair"

"Thank you"

I started to dress sitting down. My legs were burning.

"The doctor said he will give you a prescription for these. They only will last a certain amount of time. You won't be able to feel any pain but use them wisely because you want your legs to heal up. I will be drive you back to our estate. You will stay with us until the banquet tomorrow."

I nodded. Sesshomaru helped me in the wheel chair. When we got to the first floor I saw paparazzi.

"I will tell Myoga to pull into the parking lot."

When we got the Takashis'. I was pretty much in the wheelchair. When Sesshomaru pushed me in the door, my mom threw her arms around me. I could see she had been crying,

"I'm fine mom." I said as a rubbed her back.

Kagome was beside her. When my mother let me go Kagome hugged me.

"Rinny, please don't ever do that again. It would've hurt me so bad if my best friend died in my arms," Kagome said.

"I'm sorry," I responded.

"How are you going to attend the banquet with those legs?" Kagome said.

"I have pain killers that should let me walk for a certain amount of time," I said.

"Well I will be here tomorrow to help you get dressed," Kagome said.

"Thanks Kags," I said.

She nodded. Sesshomaru showed me to my room. Kagome helped me with my bath and I went to sleep. When I woke up dinner was by my bed. I sat up, watched TV and ate. I got bored so I decided to turn it to one of those famous celebrity gossip shows.

The lady started talking about Sesshomaru and the unknown female I'm guessing who is me. Then they showed a photo of Sesshomaru pushing my wheelchair in the garage. Then I was mad because someone photo shopped it where I was carrying a baby. I shook my head thought idiots. The lady gossiped about me having a child that could possibly be Sesshomaru's. Then I had enough.

I wonder how they got that photo though. Finally I went back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I felt someone shaking me awake. It was Kagome.

"Wake up Rinny its 10 o' clock. You have had enough hours of sleep. We have a spa appointment," Kagome said.

"Can you get me a glass of water, so I can take one of my pain killers," I asked

She nodded. A few minutes later she came back with a glass of water. I took my painkillers. Kagome looked through my bag for an outfit. After we were finished Kagome drove us to the spa.

She signed us in for our appointment. They gave us robes and cucumbers. They gave us a facial and massage. They plucked our eyebrows and waxed our legs and put oil on them. They also gave a manicure and pedicure.

After we left the spa Kagome took us to the hair salon. Finally, we arrived back at the Takashi house. It was about 5:30 and the banquet didn't start until about 7. Inu no Tashio was already there to make sure everything was in place.

Kagome started working on our makeup. Then afterward, I did a wash-up. Finally I lotion/oiled up. Kagome helped me put my dress on. I took another one of my pills. Then I went to look at myself in the mirror.

I looked gorgeous. I had a little light eye shadow with mascara. My hair was put up in a curly, messy ponytail. I had on a silver bracelet with my dress. I had on some silver heels. Then I walked to meet Sesshomaru at the door.

Only I could tell when I walked down the stairs that Sesshomaru was astonished about my dress. His eyes told it all. Sesshomaru had a pony tail holder at the end of his hair (like neji from naruto) to keep his hair out of the guest. He had on a white suit. He cleaned up pretty good.

"You clean up good," I said.

"Hn," he replied.

Oh well trying to make small talk with him. The limo escorted us to the hotel it would be held at. As soon as Sesshomaru got out of the car I could see lights flashing. Then Sesshomaru held out a hand to help me out. Blinding lights were everywhere and I couldn't see. Sesshomaru held on tight to me though.

Finally we made it into the building.

"Try not to wonder off, there are demons here who will want to rut you because they can smell your purity. It is also still mating season," he said.

I blushed but nodded. I swore I just saw him throw a quick smirk. We walked into the banquet hall. Someone appeared before us.

"Hello Lord Sesshomaru, it is very interesting to see you here," said this man.

Did he not see me standing here?

"Hello Koga," Sesshomaru replied.

"And who is this beauty you have on your shoulder, she smells pure and delightful," this man named Koga said.

He wasn't ugly, but he was scary. He was also to forward for me.

"This is Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Well hello," Koga said and kissed my hand.

I couldn't help but blush.

"We will be taking our seats and meeting others. We will speak to you later," Sesshomaru said.

He then started pulling me with him. When we were almost at our table I saw a woman with s black dress walk up to us. It was a low v neck with a shawl. She had a small hand bag with Silver jewelry on.

"Hello Sesshomaru"

"Hello Kagura," Sesshomaru replied.

Please let me survive the night.

* * *

_**Hey yall this is MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_**Thank you for my newest reviewers and followers**_

_**roseskyangel, ifup, purpleandawn, riceballmaker94, sarabear209, taraah36**_

_**Also for announcements, **_

_**I want to talk about my writing style. I like to have some type of action or drama in each of my chapters. I do that to keep me readers entertained and coming back for more. If you have a problem don't inbox me the problem. Just don't read my story. Now that's my end of story. **_

_**Song- Wake Me Up- Evanessence **_

**Review please, i love to do shoutouts and more to come tomorrow. Toodles and lots of love.**


	5. Chapter 5

Please let me survive the night.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I could sense Rin tense up. Whatever it is she will get over it soon. Kagura was my girlfriend and even though I would never admit it she was just my acquaintance. She was also a demon so she would make a perfect wife. Also, it would give me a great start to blend our companies. Kagura kissed me on my cheek

"Why is this impeccable human on your arm," she asked me.

I could sense Rin's anger. I felt myself feel stress for a .

"Rin is my father's young acquaintance. My father told her I would accompany her ,but my results of her weren't expected," I said.

Rin's anger flared up even more. Then she slipped out of my arm and walked away.

"So now that she is gone can we take a walk and meet some of your guest," Kagura asked.

Rin POV

I was going to be nice by not embarrassing Sesshomaru in front of his father's banquet. I just decided to walk to the table I saw his father near. Then a weird guy approached me.

"What a delectable girl, very beautiful and very pure. You might know me, but not in person. My name is Naraku Onigumo of Onigumo industries," this Naraku said.

"Hi, I am Rin," I said and shook his hand.

He made me uncomfortable and he had an evil glint in his eye.

"You are the only human here how did you end up at this party," he asked.

"My father was the owner of Yamada industries; I am his heir and Inu no Tashio invited me," I responded.

I felt myself tensing up.

Sesshomaru POV

I felt myself tensing. Something was wrong with my emotions. Kagura was talking.

"Kagura, I'm going to go grab us some wine," I said.

I walked inside and saw Rin speaking with Naraku. I was going to see what their conversation was about until I saw my dad walk up. He then grabbed Rin and whispered something to her. I decided to let it go. 'What are these emotions? This human is making me such modesty. I need a drink.'

Rin POV

Naraku was asking me questions and his gaze made me feel uncomfortable. Thankfully, Inu no Tashio appeared before me.

"Excuse me Naraku, Rin has a friend here," Inu no Tashio said.

"You can have her Lord Inu no Tashio, I hope we meet again," Naraku said with a frightening smile.

Inu no Tashio whispered to me that Kagome was here and she was looking for me. I nodded.

I went outside of the door and I saw Kagome. She gave me a bear hug.

"You look so cute Rinny," she said.

"You look gorgeous," I told her.

Then we walked back into the banquet hall. I saw Inuyasha speaking with some of the guest. Inu no Tashio then grabbed the microphone.

"Everyone please take you seats," Inu no Tashio.

My legs started to sting so I decided to go to the bathroom to take my painkillers.

"Kagome, I'm going to the restroom," I said. She nodded.

I started to walk to find the restroom. My legs started to hurt even more. I decided to just stop and take my pill. I had no choice ,but to sit on the floor in my dress. Hopefully the medicine sinks in quick.

* * *

Sessshomaru POV

When I sat at the table for my father's company, I saw Rin was not in her seat beside me. My father started speaking about the company. A couple of seconds later I felt distressed. These unknown emotions have been happening ever since I turned 23. I just decided to ignore them again.

* * *

Rin POV

I was able to go to the bathroom, the pain cleared up a little, but I just wanted to check to see my appearance. While I was in the bathroom I checked myself. Then I heard someone's heels clicking on their way in.

"You've done something to Sesshomaru, and I don't know what it is but you need to back off," she said. Of course it would be Kagura.

"Look Kagura I don't want Sesshomaru like that. All I really want to do is at least make friends with him," I said.

"Well I don't do that either. Just keep away from him," she said then grabbed my arm. "Look at this," she said. She had a gun in her hand. My heart skipped a beat. "Would you like to die like your father, this will be the death of you if you get to close to Sesshomaru. "If you ever speak of this I will take the most important thing to you. I heard your mother wished she could've died with your father. Even your family thinks you're not worth anything."

She started putting the gun back up.

"Remember to stay away from Sesshomaru," she said as she started walking out the door.

Just then Kagome walked in and ran into Kagura. Kagura dropped her bag. Kagome kindly picked it up.

"I'm sorry. Here, better clean that bag out, it's quite heavy and you might strain yourself," Kagome said cheerfully.

Kagura then walked away.

"Rin, where have you been? Inuyasha told me to find you and make sure you were okay," Kagome said.

"I'm fine, my legs just started acting up," I said.

"Well, tell me next time so I can come with you. You look kind of flushed. We need to get back before Inuyasha worries," Kagome said.

Then she pinched my cheeks to give them so color. Then we walked back to the banquet. When we got back everyone was dancing the waltz. I saw Sesshomaru dancing with Kagura. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and started dancing with her. I went to go sit down. I drank a little bit of my water.

Then Koga came up to ask me to dance. I nodded. He took my hand and we started dancing. Other people who asked me were Bankotsu, Kohaku, and Naraku. Naraku gave me an evil grin but I ignored it. Inu no Tashio asked me for a dance. He seems to come at the perfect timing.

We danced for a minute. Then he decided he wanted a dance with Kagura. He broke her and Sesshomaru apart. Sesshomaru then nodded at his father. Kagura then had a disgusted look. Sesshomaru then came up to me.

"May I have this last dance?" he asked. I nodded.

Sesshomaru then took my hand. He was very light on his feet. Then he put his mouth near my ear.

"I will escort you home tonight," he said.

I nodded. The banquet was finally over. The drive to my home was quiet. I exited the car. Before I closed the door, I said.

"Thank you Sesshomaru"

He nodded. I walked in the house. My mother came up to me and asked how it was. I nodded and explained the events to her. Then I went to my room put my pajamas and laid down.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

'I must speak to my father about the emotions. They cannot possibly be mines.'

* * *

_**Hey its MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_**Thank you to my reviewers and followers,**_

_**icecreamapparition, icegirljenni,kewlfoxykatt, danihime86,riceballmaker94,guest,sarabear209,taraa h36**_

_**Anouncements:**_

_**Again I say, if you don't like my writing style, please don't read my story. I have more important things in my life like the people who want to read it. So have a nice day.**_

_**Song-Just Give Me a Reason-P!nk**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sesshomaru POV

'I must speak to my father about the emotions. They cannot possibly be mines.'

* * *

When I walked in the door my father walked up to me.

"We need to talk," I said.

He nodded and ushered me into his private home office.

"What is the problem?" he asked.

"I am feeling inevitable emotion that cannot possibly be mine. I feel modest to people," I said.

I saw my father hesitate. He spoke.

"Usually when you feel emotions that don't feel like you, your mate is near. Your demon is calling for you to find her by using her emotions so you can track down who is feeling the same way. Could this person possibly be Rin?" my father answered.

"I feel no such things for humans or better anybody. Can this mating call be avoided," I asked coolly.

"Unless you want to fall ill, kill Rin, and give up being future Alpha of this pack, no it can't be avoided. Rin will have to accept it to with the same consequence of her losing her life," my father said.

"Stop saying Rin. It could possibly not be her," I said.

"Have these emotions got stronger since summer started," my father asked.

I nodded.

"Then its Rin," he said.

I felt frustrated about being a mate to a human. I nodded to show my father respect and went to my quarters.

* * *

Rin POV

I couldn't go to sleep. I kept having this nightmare about a man with black clothes own. He had a mask to cover his face, but you could see his red eyes. He had a gun pointed at Inuyasha. Another man was doing the same thing except he was holding on to my hair with a gun pointed at me. Sesshomaru was in front of us and the man kept on saying 'choose.'

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I kept on hearing someone saying 'choose' to me in my head.

Rin POV

I decided to give up on sleeping. I went into our living room and turned on the TV. Finally I feel asleep again. When I woke up it was mid morning. I went to the kitchen and turned the light switch on and fixed me a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch.

I sat there quietly and ate. My mother came down to fix her coffee.

"Hey darling, are you okay." She asked me.

I nodded.

"Are you sure," she asked.

I nodded. She came and sat by me. She opened her arms for me to come in. That was all it took. I went and sat on her lap and hugged her. Then I cried. I wish I could tell her about Kagura but she is all I have left.

After I finished crying she let me go so I could clean my tears. Then I sat in the kitchen with her again.

"Tell me about Sesshomaru," my mom said.

"Well, he seems very cold hearted but I can feel his emotions. No not feel but I could see what he is feeling in his eyes. Behind those cold eyes he has a life story. He is like an ordinary person but he has a gift to be able to hide his emotions. I think he likes me in some ways, but sometimes I can possibly be high sprung," I said.

"I think you are in love sweet heart. That is what I felt for your father. You wouldn't believe me but your father was shy. He rarely spoke and he was to his self. Only I was able to change that. I am glad we fell in love and I am glad he gave me such a beautiful, strong hearted daughter. Without you I would probably be a wreck. I love you so much Rinny," my mother said.

"I love you, too," I said.

"Remember Rinny, you can ask me or tell me anything," she said.

I felt guilt overwhelm me for a second but I nodded. Then my phone rang. Kagome asked me could I come in to work at the Coffee shop for a while. I answered her yes and I got dressed. I got my back pack and hoped in my black Escalade. Inuyasha then called me and asked can I come by to grab something for Kagome.

I went by the mansion and went to the door. Myoga answered the door. When I walked in on my right in the kitchen I could see Kagura with some tight yoga pants and a huge t-shirt that looked like it could fit Sesshomaru.

She was leaning against the sink washing something. I saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair nodding. Then Inuyasha came down and met me at the end of the stairs. He handed me a two notes saying one was for me and the other for Kagome. On my way out I saw Kagura sitting on Sesshomaru's lap. She was eating a strawberry in a very inappropriate manner.

Then the strawberry started dripping. As soon as Myoga opened the door for me to walk out, Kagura called my name.

"Hey Rin can you grab me a paper towel," she asked.

Why me instead of Myoga for all people. I quickly went in the kitchen and grabbed a paper towel and handed it to her. I looked at Sesshomaru long enough to see he was staring at me. Then he advert his eyes. I saw Kagura smirked at me before I quickly walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

Kagura was talking and I sensed Rin's presence near. I tried to ignore her. Kagura came and sat on my lap. She was eating a strawberry and wearing my shirt. She came over and wanted to change but all she had was yoga pants so I let her borrow my t-shirt. Then she bit the strawberry and was spilling it all over my shirt.

She called Rin over for a paper towel. Rin walked in looking very annoyed. She grabbed the paper towel and I felt my eyes flash red. She handed Kagura the paper towel and look into my eyes. I looked away, then she walked out.

* * *

Rin POV

Hopefully work makes a whole difference.

* * *

_**Hey yall it MrsSesshomaruKelly, **_

_**I have no comments just thank you to all my reviewers.**_

_**I have to go to got to swim and gymnastics so i had to have my chapter posted**_

_**for my fans. I will thank yall next chapter.**_

_**Song-Jar of Hearts-Christina Perri**_


	7. Chapter 7

Rin POV

Hopefully work makes a whole difference. I took one of my pain killers. My legs were doing so much better now. I was able to walk steadily.

I drove to work and walked in. I put on my cap and apron on and I saw Kagome and Sango.

"Hey Rinny, what's up," Kagome said.

"Sesshomaru gets on my last nerves, but here is you letter from Inuyasha," I said.

She took the letter, but then she looked concerned.

"What happened, Rin," Sango asked.

"I really rather not talk about it," I said.

They nodded understanding my feelings. 'I have never felt anything like this before. It feels like I feel pure hatred and jealousy. I don't like this feeling.' I shook my head and went to the register while Kagome and Sango went to the back to unload boxes.

Then a man came in. Those red eyes looked familiar. When he came all the way up to me I realized it was Naraku.

"Hello, welcome to the Coffee Shop, what can I get you?" I asked.

"Just a dark Coffee," he said.

"Coming right up," I said.

"Are you Rin," Naraku asked.

'Dang, he knows who I am.' I handed him the coffee and nodded. Then he slid me a one hundred dollar bill.

"This is way too much, sir; the coffee was only two fifty," I said.

"Keep it, I don't like keeping change and just call me you come and sit with me for a moment?" he asked.

I nodded. We sat at a table.

"Rin I have a business proposition for you. I know what Kagura did to you." My heart started beating quickly. "And I can tell my daughter to leave you be, if you work as my secretary. You will be paid one hundred and seventy five dollars an hour. You can work as many hours as you want, and I can give you transportation if you need it," he said.

'This would be an opportunity of a life time. I can start working earlier and I will have a job fresh out of college.'

"I accept," I said

"You will start next week on Monday," he said.

Then he slid me another hundred dollar bill.

"Think of it as a signing bonus," he said and left.

"Kagome," I called.

Her and Sango came and ran.

"Rin are you okay," Sango said.

"You look a little red," Kagome said.

"I have a new job," I said.

We all screeched like teenage girls going to a Justin Bieber concert. We all sat down and I explained to them my new job. Afterwards we prepared to shut down the shop.

When I got home my mom said Inu no Tashio invited us for dinner. I went upstairs and cleaned up myself. I slipped on a blue sun dress. I drove my mom and me to the house. We were greeted by Inu no Tashio at the door instead of Myoga. He ushered us into the kitchen.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome were sitting down. Kagome's face lit up when she saw me.

"Hey, Rinny," she said

"Hey Gome," I said.

"Everyone, let's all sit," Inu no Tashio said.

We all were seated. I sat in front of Sesshomaru. Kagome sat in front of Inuyasha. My mom sat in front of Inu no Tashio. We were brought out appetizers. We started eating quietly. Then Inu no Tashio spoke up.

"So Rin, Kagome has told me that you have a new job opportunity. Who is it with and how did you get it?" Inu no Tashio said.

My heart rate sped up. I hesitated and everyone was staring at me. I can't tell them about the Kagura situation.

"Uhm, the job opportunity is with Onigumo industries. I will be working as a secretary. Naraku thought I was well mature and great for the job," I said.

Everyone stared at me. Kagome then cleared her throat.

"That is great Rinny, don't you think Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Kagome said.

"Hey, Rin try not to get to fighting over Sesshomaru. His girlfriend can kind of be protective. I heard she is the one who wears the pants in the relationship," Inuyasha said then started laughing.

"Inuyasha," Inu no Tashio said.

"Sometimes, you can be such an idiot hanyou," Sesshomaru said.

"Sesshomaru," Inu no Tashio said.

The waiters started to bring out the entrees. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glared at each other. Inuyasha then spoke.

"At least, I'm not too high sprung not to accept a human as my mate. You're even to scared to tell Rin," he said.

My heart stopped.

"Boy's stop," Inu no Tashio said.

"At least I didn't have to cheat on my girlfriend a million times until I realized she was my destined mate," Sesshomaru said.

Then all you saw was Inuyasha launch at Sesshomaru. They both were rolling on the floor throwing punches at each other. Inu no Tashio rose from his seat and pulled them apart.

"Take this outside," he told them.

They pushed each other on out into the backyard. I still couldn't believe I was Sesshomaru's destined mate. Kagome and I had food all over our clothes. Even though we were dirty we decided to go watch the boys fight.

They both were pretty much on equal terms. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were bleeding out of their mouths, Sesshomaru with a busted lip. When they stopped to take a breather Inu no Tashio spoke up.

"Take the girls to your room and give them some change of clothes, and Sesshomaru explain to Rin what is going on," he said.

Both boys nodded. I walked behind Sesshomaru as he escorted me to his room. Then he took off his shirt and pants leaving him only in his boxers. I blushed. Then he went to his drawer and handed me one of his t-shirt and work out pants. He got a pair, too. He went ahead and changed. When he finished he spoke up.

"I will turn around so you can change," he said.

When his back was to me, I started changing. His clothes were extremely too big. When I finished I turned around to see Sesshomaru behind me. He walked closer and closer to me until I backed into a wall. Then he put both arms on the side of my head. He stared at my lips as he inched closer.

Then he kissed me.

* * *

_**The moment you have all been waiting for: **_

_**icegirljenni, m, riceballmaker94, taraah36, charlesie, merry mary, meghanmoo, **_

_**danihime86, **__**sarabear209**_

_**Thank yall for the reviews and follow yall make me feel special. **_

_**No special anouncement besides please pray for me because a storm**_

_**is about to hit. Also please review, as much as i like to read my typing,**_

_**i like to hear/read your opinions too.**_

_**Love yall**_

_**Song-Power Trip- ft. Miguel**_


	8. Chapter 8

Rin POV

Then he kissed me. I was surprised at first, but I decided to try it out. I kissed him backed. He started deepening the kiss. He was being more rough and aggressive. Then he pushed me against the wall. His hands gripped my thighs. He moved his hand to my butt. Then he grounded his hips into mines. I couldn't help, but moan. He did too. I felt myself becoming aroused, but it felt so wrong. Then faster than lightning he used his demon speed let me go and went to the other side of the room. His bangs hid his face.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

My father told me if I really wanted to know if Rin was my true mate then kiss her. He told me it was risky because if Rin was my mate my demon might take over. If I didn't control myself I could possibly rape her. When I smelled her arousal my instincts went back in control and I fled from her. I gave myself a second to come down. I felt her staring at me. I still had a lot to explain to her. I took a deep breath.

* * *

Rin POV

Sesshomaru looked at me.

"I apologize for my ridiculous actions," he said.

"That's okay," I said.

"I would invite you to sit on the bed, but just sit at my desk. I need to give myself a couple of minutes to calm down. It would be best for you not to get to close, but I can start explaining this mating subject to you," he said.

"I'm all ears," I said. I sat in the chair of his desk. He still hid his bangs.

"Mating starts with inevitable feelings towards someone. Usually you can feel their emotions when they are distressed or sad. Since I am a dog demon, my demon surfaces when my mate is close unless I have him well controlled. I decided to test my demon by kissing you and you may be able to see the outcome of that. That is how I know you are my mate," Sesshomaru stated.

"I honestly know you don't want to mate me, so is there any way out of this," I asked.

"I asked my father the same question. The only answer is if you want to die, you can get out of this, but that would mean my life to. I would be put through more torture though. I'm guessing we are just going to have to live through it," he answered.

I nodded. "So I guess I may as well ask you the mating ritual," I said. Finally he looked at me.

"The mating ritual usually last two days, but now and days most women want a wedding ceremony so it would be three. The first day we would do the wedding. The second day will be the mating ritual. The mating ritual consists of me marking you and your life span turning as long as mine which could last up to 10-24 hours. The third day would be like a regular honey moon night, but my demon probably would want to impregnate you ,but I can make him subdue if you are not ready. That is really there is to it," he said.

"Does this need to happen soon," I asked.

"It doesn't but I advise you to make the decision before you are thirty," he stated bluntly.

"Well you need to take me out on a proper date," I said.

"Fine I will, but let me tell you this, even when I mate you, I can't guarantee that I will fall in love with you. I will only be subduing to the wishes of my demon," he said.

"Well I'm okay with that; you never know what the future holds thought. So when is the first date," I said.

"Your choice," he stated blankly.

"How about tomorrow we get some coffee. You can choose the place," I said.

"Deal," he said.

"Well okay, I better get going. My mother probably is tired. Is it okay if I keep your clothes until tomorrow? I will was them for you," I said

He nodded. "I will bring you clothes with me tomorrow," he stated.

I nodded. I walked out the room and met my mother in the living room. Inu no Tashio was talking to her. Then he looked up.

"I will not keep you for much longer. I hope Sesshomaru didn't scare you, and I apologize for the fight at dinner," he said.

I smiled. "Thank you any way, we appreciate all you have done for us," my mom said.

Then she ushered us out. We said our goodbyes and I drove us home. When I got home I went to my room, I forgot to get my cell phone charger out of the glove compartment. When I went to the car to get it the letter Inuyasha gave me earlier that day feel out.

I opened it and read it.

'You are invited, to Kagome's surprise engagement party at Brio's Italian restraint at 2:30 this Saturday; don't forget to make your sign that says "say yes."'

I squealed on the inside. Inuyasha was going to ask Kagome to marry him. I wish I could've had that romance. I feel bad about what Sesshomaru said to Inuyasha. I decided to tell my mother. I could tell her heart was feet joy.

I went into my room to find something for Sesshomaru and my first date. I decided that I was going to try to break down his barriers and make him fall in love me. Today really had been a good day. I got a good job opportunity. Kagura is not going to bother me anymore. Kagome is getting engaged.

I hope tomorrow is just as good.

* * *

_**Hey yall, Its MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_***drumrollplease***_

_**tarrah36, karrat, merry mary, inumaryu, m, sslater**_

_**syao blossom, pokemoneeveeforever, icegirljenni**_

_**sarabear209, inu daughter17**_

_**Thank You Guys!**_

_**Please keep giving me reviews, it makes me encouraged to write**_

_**Song: Ave Maria- Beyonce**_


	9. Chapter 9

I hope tomorrow is just as good.

* * *

Rin POV

The next morning I woke up. My phone was buzzing. I opened it to see a message from an unknown number. I read it. 'I will pick you up around ten for some coffee, don't worry I will know where you are, Sesshomaru.' I went ahead and got up.

I went to take a shower. I put on a white blouse with mesh flowers on the back. I put on some blue jean miss me jeans and my shiny chuck taylors. I put my hair up in a side low pony tail. I went down stairs and ate a bagel with strawberry cream cheese. My mother was sitting drinking her coffee.

"What are you up to Rin," my mother asked and sipped her coffee.

"I'm going on a date," I said.

Suddenly my mother started choking. I ran to her and patted her on the back.

"With whom?" she was able to say through her choking.

"Sesshomaru," I replied.

Then she stood up and started choking bad. 'Was it something I said?'

I went upstairs to grab my phone and then the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it go ahead and get your stuff," my mother said.

I did. When I went back down stairs, Sesshomaru was standing by the door in a suit with his arms in his pockets. I went up to him.

"I'm ready," I said to Sesshomaru.

He ushered his hands for me to go.

"I'm gone, mom," I said.

"Okay sweetie, have fun," she said.

I could only shake my head. Sesshomaru opened my door so I could step in. He closed the door behind me. He went on to driving. He pulled up at a starbucks. We walked in an nobody was there.

"Why so empty," I asked sounding like a ten year old.

"I rented it out so we wouldn't have a problem with any of my fans and the paparazzi," he answered.

My mouth formed an 'o'. He ushered us to sit down. Two lattés were brought out.

"So, what do you want to talk about," Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, you tell me something's about yourself. I don't have any time to read magazines and catch you," I said.

"Magazine's only make up stuff to make money. I'm really not one for talking. I guess I like to play golf. Work is my main priority. What about you," he said.

"I like music, I love white roses, I love seeing the sun set, and the smell of the beach," I said

"Tell me something about your past," Sesshomaru said.

"Every time I look at my past, I see myself being daddy's little girl. Some of my visions are blurry like my dad is slowly disappearing so it's kind of hard to say. What about your mother?" I said.

"When I was young, my mother and my father constantly fought for custody over me. My father eventually won. When I last spoke to my mother she told me why my father left her. She explained that father cheated on her and got another woman pregnant and decided to leave us in the dust," Sesshomaru said.

"Was it true, did you believe it?" I asked curiously.

"It had to be because I didn't smell her lying to me," Sesshomaru said.

"Did you ask your father his side of the story," I said.

"No," Sesshomaru said.

"How can you be sure she is being truthful when you haven't heard your father's side? You are supposed to compare stories and then you could figure out what happened?" I said.

"Can we just drop this conversation," he said.

I felt him becoming tense and frustrated. Sometimes you have to talk your feelings out. Sesshomaru then stood up.

"Well we better get going, I would like to head back to work," he said.

I stood up. Sesshomaru walked me to the car and did the same thing as he did earlier. When he dropped me off I thanked him. I shook his hand for gratitude. I went inside. That date was interesting.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I drove back to the company and walked in the building. I sat in my office for a minute thinking. I buzzed in into my father's secretary.

"Ayame, tell my father I must speak with him. It is an emergency," I said.

"Gotcha, Sesshomaru-sama," she said.

I went up to my father's floor. He was sitting in the office. He was just then hanging up his phone.

"What's up son?" my father said. I sat down on his couch and crossed my legs.

"What was the story between you and my mother," Sesshomaru asked.

"I never expected you to ask that. I will be all honest to you. Well your mother and I filed a divorce. I gave her the file's to sign, but she never signed them. I was planning on marrying Izayoi. You can say I already marked her, but your mother never signed the papers.

She begged for me to leave Izayoi and come live with you and her as a happy family. I knew though when I mated Izayoi that would be a ninety five percent of her being pregnant. I really never loved you mother. We married for the sake of the dog demon tribe. Everyone believed we were compatible.

My demon didn't agree. I couldn't live with the pressure of trying to love your mother, but when she found out Izayoi was pregnant she threatened to take you away from me and I never see you again. I fought to keep you though. I eventually won the rights, but I gave her a chance to come see you.

She was too angry. She wanted no part of you. She loved you though Sesshomaru. I think the hardest thing for her to do was to leave without you," he said.

I nodded and left. I went back to my desk. I started working, but my head started hurting. I guess I was too busy hiding my feelings and my angers toward my father to listen to his story. I shook my head. I decided to take the rest of the day off.

* * *

_**I'm kind of tired yall so i will give you my thank you's tomorrow. Please review so i can get**_

_**everyone's name. Love you guys**_

_**toddles.**_


	10. Chapter 10

I decided to take the rest of the day off.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

After I parked in the garage, I walked in the kitchen. Myoga was washing dishes. Usually when I come home early he leaves headache pills on the table with a half frozen water.

"Well lord Sesshomaru, today was much unexpected. I figured your date with Rin would have you feeling okay. I didn't think you wouldn't be feeling well. Here," Myoga said.

He handed me the pills and water. I took them and took a sip of water.

"Was she that bad," Myoga asked.

"Who knew human women could have s stubborn heart?" I replied.

"You sound like your father, but anyway I guess since you're here I will go ahead to the grocery store. I won't have to wait until this evening. Feel better," Myoga said.

I nodded as he dismissed his self. I went into my room and did something I haven't done in forever. I turned on my television. I lay down on my bed. Sleep was the best medicine for a dog demon.

* * *

Rin POV

While I was at home, I decided to wash my clothes. Then I realized that I forgot to give Sesshomaru's clothes back and he didn't give me mine. I washed them and dried them. I even ironed them because of how fancy he seems.

Hopefully he is grateful. I don't usually do all this at the same time. I got in my car and drove to their estate. I parked on the side. I went to the front and rung the doorbell. No one was answering. I rang it again.

Finally someone came and answered the door. It was Sesshomaru. I expected Myoga to be here not Sesshomaru. Wasn't he supposed to be at work? He was soaked, but he wasn't soaked like jumping in the pool. It looked like he was sweating. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked very annoyed.

"Who dare's disturb this Sesshomaru?" he said.

"I brought you your clothes, no need to be grumpy about it. Wait. Are you sick?" I asked.

I pushed my way passed him into the house and closed the door.

"I am not sick, I just have a minor headache," he replied.

"That doesn't look minor to me. Let me help you feel better," I said.

"No, just go home," Sesshomaru said.

"Let me help you, I am eventually going to be your wife. I'm going to have some days where I will worry about you. Why don't I start now?" I said.

"Fine," Sesshomaru said.

"So how about you start by taking a warm, I quote, shower and freshening yourself up," I said.

He nodded and took his clothes out of my hand and walked upstairs. I walked into the kitchen. I searched for some tea and stuff to make sandwiches with. I eventually found what I was looking for. I made Sesshomaru and I a Panini and some honey lemon tea.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs to find me sitting down making last touches. He sat at the table. I poured him some tea and sat his Panini's in front of him. I gave him a bag of lays plain chips.

"I'm sorry but I rather not eat any of this, I guess I am use to fine dining," Sesshomaru said.

"You have to eat it. It is healthy and will put some nutrients in your body to make you feel better," I said.

"No thank you," he said.

I was boiling in the inside. I decided to become serious about this. I decided to fake cry. Any man would fall for that. I put my hands in front of my face and started crying.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said in a panicked way.

"I thought, I figured that after I did something nice for you, you would show your appreciation by eating it," I said.

"Fine, I will eat it, just stop crying. Eat your sandwich too," he said.

Sesshomaru and I sat there and ate. After we finished I started running dish water to wash dishes. Sesshomaru cleaned his plate. He literally scarped it down.

"Was it good," I said.

"It was alright," he said.

'Men and their pride' I thought.

Then the doorbell rang. Sesshomaru stood up and went to go answer it. All I heard was.

"Sesshomaru, babe I was so worried about you. Your secretary said that you left early. I was really scared. Are you okay?"

I walked by the door. It was Kagura. She looked up and saw me. She pointed at me.

"What is she doing here?" she asked.

"Well-," I said, but Sesshomaru cut me off.

"That is none of your, business just leave," he said.

"No, I want to know what is going on," Kagura said.

"No, leave," Sesshomaru said.

"If, I leave then we are over and I will go to the press with this. Just tell her to leave and I will be yours forever," Kagura threatened.

Sesshomaru said nothing.

"Ugghh, I hate you and this little thing that is still a child," Kagura said.

She turned around and started walking. Then she turned around and ran past Sesshomaru and launched at me. He claws long. She threw me to the stairs. That really hurt. Then I saw Sesshomaru grabbed her.

She screamed and kept scrambling to me. Sesshomaru was able to grab her and push her outside and close and lock the door. He walked up to me.

"Are you okay," he asked.

"Yeah, that throw wasn't that bad," I answered.

I saw his eye's keep phasing out of red and gold.

"Are you okay," I said.

"Yeah, my demon is mad about a Kagura launching at you and not submitting to me. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold him in," he said.

He used his demon speed and gave me my clothes.

"Here thank you for the meal, and leave immediately," he said.

I nodded. I walked back to Sesshomaru. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked to my car and drove off.

* * *

_**Thank you**_

_**Tarrah36, riceballmaker94, m, merry mary, icegirljenni, hanamaki, gina-o, vbabeofhearts, sarabear209, pokemoneeveeforever,**_

_**Read and Review, thanks**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	11. Chapter 11

I nodded. I walked back to Sesshomaru. I kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked to my car and drove off.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

'After Rin kissed my cheek I felt myself tense up, but then I felt my demon calm down. What is that girl doing to me? I would never fall in love; I just can't fall in love. Who knows what Kagura is going to tell the press? Such insolence. I think I will just go for another nap.'

* * *

Rin POV

The rest of the week went by quickly. On Friday Sesshomaru asked me would I like to accompany him as a date at Inuyasha's surprise engagement. Of course I agreed. Then I thought to myself. I was slowly breaking down the barriers around his cold heart.

On Saturday, during noon I picked out an outfit. It was a blood red dress that came to my knees. It showed off my curves. I had on some black shiny stilettos. I put my hair in a side low pony tail, and I had on a silver bracelet and necklace with stud earrings.

Sesshomaru stood at the door. He had on his signature white suits with a red tie. Today he drove his white Astin Martin. When we got to the door, I dusted myself off as if something were on me.

"You clean up well," Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you. You look handsome," I said.

"Hn," he said.

He actually smirked where you could see it. I was going crazy in the inside. We walked inside to see Inu no Tashio, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome. They were all seated. Sesshomaru pulled me out a chair and I sat. Then he sat down.

We all started talking and ordered food. When we finished our appetizer we talked some more. Then my phone buzzed. Inuyasha texted me asking me to ask Kagome to go to the bathroom with me. I saw Sango look up and she made eye contact with me. Both of us nodded understanding the situation.

"I need to visit the ladies room for a second. Kagome and Sango can you come with me," I said.

"Sure," Kagome and Sango said and we were on our way to the bathroom.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

As soon as the girls were gone we set up. All of us got our signs ready. Father held onto the flowers, since Inuyasha would be holding the ring. Then he pulled out his phone to tell the girls he was ready.

* * *

Rin POV

Inuyasha texted us to make Kagome cover her eyes on our way back out.

"Hey Kagome, we all have a surprise so can you close your eyes. Rin and I promise not to let you fall," Sango said.

I nodded in agreement.

"Sure," Kagome said.

She covered her eyes. Sango and I carefully walked Kagome backed to the room. We waved our hands in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking. When we walked in we saw Inuyasha kneeling on one knee. This makes me want to cry.

We put Kagome and front of him.

"We are about are about to let go Kagome, but when we say open your eyes you can. Got it," I said.

She nodded. Sango and I ran to our seats to get our signs that state "Say Yes." When we were ready Sango gave the signal.

"Open, your eyes, Kagome," Sango said.

She did. The look on her face was priceless. She covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh," Kagome said.

"Kagome Higurashi, will you bring me the honor of becoming my wife?" Inuyasha said.

Everyone put up there signs. Kagome read them and laughed. Then she spoke.

"Girl's let's elaborate," she said.

Inuyasha's face looked devastated.

We walked over and made a huddle. Kagome spoke.

"I love you guys more than anything in the world and you are my bestest friends. Would you do the honor of becoming my made of honor?" she said.

Then we saw Inuyasha stand up.

"Hey, I heard that. Does that mean a yes," Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him. Then she broke down and smiled. She ran up to him.

"Yes, I will marry you," Kagome said.

She leaped into his arms and gave him a big kiss.

"Aww," we all said.

The rest of the dinner went by great. We all had fun and discussed a little bit about the wedding date. Kagome said she wanted it to be as soon as possible. I guess that what happens when you are that deeply in love.

After it was over Sesshomaru asked if I would like to accompany him for some fresh air. I nodded. He drove us to the man made beach by the bridge. I took my shoe off and walked with him. Sesshomaru spoke.

"I just wanted to talk to you about our future mating," he said.

I nodded.

"As much as I don't want to confess it, you are doing something to me. I don't know what it is, but sometimes it calms me and other days it makes me have the uneasy feeling," he said.

"Sesshomaru, you are falling in love with me," I said.

"I have no such feelings," he said.

He was kind of ticking me off with his pride, so I decided to speak my mind. I would regret it later.

"Look Sesshomaru, would you just admit it. I think a stick is stuck to far up your ass for you to admit you feelings! I really like you Sesshomaru, I might even love you, but sometimes I feel I probably would be better just to die. I can't have a relationship knowing that you probably don't give a crap about me," I said

Then I poked at his chest.

"I am trying to get through that cold heart of yours, but maybe if you give your heart what it wants we wouldn't have his problem. Sometimes I wish I could hate you," I said.

Wait hold up, stop in the name of love. Did I just say that? I covered my mouth.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I could only just stare at Rin with no emotion on my face. My heart was racing though.

"Look Sesshomaru, I honestly didn't mean of that," she said.

"I've heard enough, common so I can take you home," I said

Rin could only nod. She seated herself and didn't say much since we left. She just stared out the window. When I was down the street from her house I could smell salt water.

She was crying. I hated that because it burns my nose and it makes my heart speed up. I pressed the brakes and stopped the car. I got out the car and closed my door.

I walked over to Rin's side and pulled the door open. I pulled Rin out carefully without hurting her.

"Sesshomaru, what are you-," she said.

I kissed her. I couldn't think what else to do. Rin gave in to what she felt. I released her. My face stayed unchanging.

"Rin, as much as I don't want to admit it, I am falling in love with you," I said.

Her eyes lit up.

"I love you too Sesshomaru," she said.

We kissed once again. Then we got back in the car.

When I dropped Rin off at home, she kept nodding off. I just told her I would carry her to her room. She continuously denied but she was unaware that by her third no I was carrying her into the house.

She was asleep about the time she was in bed. I kissed her forehead and left.

* * *

Rin POV

The rest of the weekend went by extraordinarily. Sesshomaru and I hung out at his house. Though he didn't show a lot of emotion I knew he loved having me as company.

We spoke about my job at Onigumo Industries. He asked did I really want to work there. He said they would fire someone and give me there job. I disagreed. I wanted to give the job a chance.

Today was Monday a.k.a my first day of work. Let's see how it goes.

* * *

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly loves yall **_

_**read and review. it gives me encouragement.**_

_**thanks to: - M, Sarabear209, icegirljenni, danihime, pokemoneeveeforever, taraah36, **__**riceballmaker94, **_


	12. Chapter 12

Rin POV

Today was Monday a.k.a my first day of work. Let's see how it goes.

I put on my charcoal suit. My hair was up in a bun and I had on some black pumps. I packed my supplies when I came home last night so they were in the car.

I ate a bagel with cream cheese on it for breakfast. I asked for the companies address and they told me. I put it in my gps and I was off.

I texted Sesshomaru I was on my way. He told me to call him if I was in any danger. I just replied I would be fine. I arrived at the company. My car had its special parking space.

I walked in the building. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look up at me. Then I noticed that a majority of the employees were demons. I walked up to the receptionists desk.

"Naraku is expecting me," I said.

"Are you Miss. Rin Yamada," he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Follow me," the man said.

He ushered me to the elevator. He pressed to the twenty first floors. He made many twist and turns until we ended up at these enormous doors. The receptionists knocked.

"Miss Yamada is here Master Naraku," he stated.

"Bring her in," I heard him from the other side.

We walked inside. Naraku was just hanging up for a phone call.

"You may leave Josiah, Welcome Rin. Let me give you a tour of important places you will need to be in the office," Naraku said.

I nodded. He started walking. I followed behind him. He showed me where files would be, the accounting office, people I will assisting, and were the multipurpose room was.

Then he showed me where my office would be. My office was full of boxes. I gave Naraku a questioning look. I really disliked those red eyes.

"Your office is not quite finish yet, but until it is you will be working in my office," He said.

"I understand," I said.

Then he walked us back to his office.

"You have probably notice that most demon work here, and that it is confusing how to find places. I will map you out the building, but the reason it is easier for demon's to find me because of their smelling abilities. It may take some longer than others. I apologize at how complicated it would be," Naraku said.

"I totally understand. No worries. I will eventually figure it out," I said.

He nodded and smile.

"Well, I am getting back to work. Do what you think you need," Naraku said.

I nodded. Today I decided I would file papers and set up meetings. Today was actually interesting. It wasn't that bad. I skipped lunch to finish early.

When I was finished I drove back home. Sesshomaru called me.

"How was your first day being a secretary," Sesshomaru asked.

"It was interesting. It was simple and to the point. I felt completely fine. I don't think Naraku or his daughter is up to anything against me," I said.

"Don't let your trust go freely Rin. People can be deceiving," he said.

I began to feel frustrated.

"Enough about me how was your job today," I said.

"Same old, same old. It stays balanced. I have no such worries that it could possibly crash or get off balanced, but I better go. I will call you after I get out of my meeting maybe we can have dinner," he said.

"Sure," I said.

He hung up. That's Sesshomaru, but you got to love him. I went home and changed into jeans and a shirt. I brushed my hair down. Sesshomaru invited me for dinner at his house.

He figured I may feel more comfortable after a long day from work. We ate and talked. Inu Tashio even stepped in on us.

We went up to his bedroom and hung out. We watched TV and we played checkers. While we watched the news something came up about Sesshomaru cheating on his now ex-girlfriend Kagura.

The lady said that I was a random girl who gave men my body. She even mentioned my name and they had a picture. They made me really upset.

"I am going to that news station tomorrow before I'm tempted to lay hands on Kagura and not holy hands," I said.

"Please be careful Rin. They can mix what you say up if they are possibly working for Kagura. I would just let it go. It will eventually fade into the past," Sesshomaru said.

"Well, I better go home. I have work tomorrow," I said.

He nodded and escorted me to the door. He walked outside and pulled the door close.

"I will miss you," he said.

"Me too," I said.

I put my arms around his neck. He put his on my waist and we shared a kiss.

"Love you, call me when you make it home, so I will know that you are safe," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded. I walked to my car and drove home. I called Sesshomaru, took a shower, and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning. I put on a blue dress suit. I kept my hair down. I ate some toast for breakfast and Kagome called me.

"Hey Rinny, will you come with me and Sango to pick out a wedding theme this evening," Kagome said.

"Sure, what time," I asked.

"Four thirty is my appointment," Kagome answered.

"I will see you then," I answered and hung up.

Again, Josiah led me to Naraku's office again. Naraku asked me to accompany him for three meetings today. On the last meeting, I would run into the last person I would want to see. Kagura.

When she saw me she looked astonished.

"What the heck is she doing here," she said.

"She is working as our new secretary and you will not disturb her. Now sit down and listen to this meeting," Naraku answered.

She could only glare at me. When the meeting was over Naraku dismissed me. I was so glad to get out of there.

I called Sesshomaru and told him about my day. As always he told me to be careful. I met up with Kagome and Sango. She decided that they would do the Feudal Era theme.

It was very creative to me. After I left there I went home. I called Sesshomaru and we said our goodnights.

The next morning I woke up to go to work. I decided to wear a cream colored suit. I put on my nude heels. My hair was in a ponytail.

I ate breakfast and told Sesshomaru I was on my way to work. He went through his daily call me if you are in danger talk. I could only smile.

When I arrived at work Naraku wasn't there, but Josiah told me he would meet me in the boarding room after lunch.

I filed some papers and cleaned off the desk. I ate a microwavable meal for lunch and drunk some sweet tea. Then I went to the board room.

It was empty. I went to the table and sat down. I pulled my coat off. Then I heard the sound of the door closing. Naraku had closed the door and locked it.

"What are we going to talk about," I asked Naraku.

He went to the curtain and closed it.

"Well, Kagura told me somethings about you," Naraku said.

Naraku went to the lights and switched them all off accept for one. My eyes weren't good for seeing in the dark.

"What did Kagura tell you," I asked.

My heart sped up.

"She said that you give your body freely to men," Naraku said.

I gasped as he walked closer to me.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

My heart started racing. What was going on? I was in the middle of a meeting.

"Will you all excuse me," I said.

I called Rin, but she didn't answer. I decided to just stop by Onigumo industries to check on her.

* * *

Rin POV

"Stay away," I said.

He only walked closer.

"Maybe if I show you how it is done, you won't have to rely on that Takashi," Naraku said.

"Please, don't do this I will do anything," I said.

"No, this will be the something you can do for me," Naraku said.

He advanced towards me. My back hit the wall. I looked at him. I couldn't see too much. I decided to just feel around as quick as I can. Then I thought my cell phone.

I ran to the table and grabbed it. Naraku saw that and grabbed it using his demon speed. He smashed it in his hands.

"Stop trying to run," he said

"Nothing will work," he said.

Self defense was all I had. I scratched Naraku across his face. He began to get mad. He had three scratch marks on his face. Drops of blood fell from his face.

"You idiot girl," Naraku said.

He slapped me across my face. I fell to the floor. My face was in pain. Drops of blood fell from the corner of my lips.

"I guess I will be nice about this. I will make it fast," he said.

He grabbed me and pinned me against the wall he ripped my blouse apart. I tried to push him off of me. He was too strong. All I could do was keep the little pride that was left in me.

I cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I walked through the doors of the building.

"Mr Takashi, what are you doing here," the receptionist said to me.

"I am looking for Rin," I said.

I felt his body tense up.

"I have no idea who you are talking about," the man said.

I grabbed his by the collar.

"If you don't tell me where Rin is, don't expect to see another day," I said.

He nodded and led the way. Hold on just a minute Rin.

* * *

_**Thank you guys,**_

_**Read and Review it encourages me to write more even though I am sometimes tired. I will give my thanks next chapter.**_

**_My Immortal- Evanessence_**.

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	13. Chapter 13

Sesshomaru POV

He nodded and led the way.

* * *

Rin POV

There's nothing else I could do. The last thing I could think of is scream the last person I would want to see before I die.

"Sesshomaru!"

"That won't work stupid girl, this room is sound proof," Naraku said.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

As soon as we made it to the top floor I could smell Rin's scent. It was faded at the lobby so I couldn't pull it out. I quickly followed her scent. I heard her scream even though it was feint.

I came to huge door and pulled them. They didn't budge. I felt red going across my vision. I hit the door with more force using my shoulder.

My demon was frustrated so he ripped them off the hinges and that's all I remember until my demon took over.

* * *

Rin POV

I was so glad to see Sesshomaru, but he seemed a little off. He grabbed Naraku by his neck and threw him across the room. Then something that glowed came out of one of his finger tips.

He threw it at Naraku as if it were a whip. Naraku got up and wiped the blood coming out of his mouth. Then he spit some of the blood out of his mouth.

I saw workers crowd by the door. I tried covering myself up with my half torn blouse. They were too busy looking at Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to tear you piece by piece, and make you pay in a slowly painful way," Sesshomaru said.

'No,' my conscious thought. Sesshomaru started advancing towards Naraku.

I jumped up and limped towards Sesshomaru.

"Stop, Sesshomaru," I said.

He looked at me with those red eyes, not that beautiful, passionate gold.

"He hurt mate. He must pay," Sesshomaru said.

"You have done more than enough, he has suffered enough," I said.

"No, he has to pay with his life what he has done to you," Sesshomaru said.

He grabbed Naraku by the neck. I finally limped close enough to him. I grabbed him around his torso and hugged him.

"Listen to me Sesshomaru. Do you feel that strange fast pace beating on your back. That is my heart and it won't be able to beat with the guilt of you having to kill someone who deserves to live as much as I do," I said.

Sesshomaru let go of Naraku. I loosened up my arms to drop to the floor, but Sesshomaru caught me. He held me in his arms. His eyes hid behind his bangs.

"I was almost too late," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm fine though," I said.

"What if I was too late," Sesshomaru said.

"What if, no, let's not think that way. You made it, I'm okay," I said.

He touched the scars on my face. I grabbed his hands and held it.

"I'm okay. You were just on time," I said.

Eventually Sesshomaru called the police. We didn't file a report, but he isn't able to come near me.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I took Rin to the hospital. The only worse injury could only be mentally they reported. She is stable though. I dropped Rin at home so she could get some rest and went to speak to my father.

I met up with him in the study. I was still kind of shaken up after the incident.

"Father, can Rin and her mother live here," I asked.

"Why, what happened," he asked.

I explained today's events and I told him that I think they would be safer in the care of our home. My father agreed. He said he would call Ms Yamada and tell her the proposal.

I lacked sleep tonight because of my careless mistake. I stayed up all night thinking about Rin. I would visit her the next morning.

* * *

Rin POV

When I took I shower it seemed all my worries washed away. Everything seemed easier going after that. I went to bed to get some rest.

I woke up the next morning. I felt someone else's presence in my room. Sesshomaru was sitting at my desk with his head laid down. I got out of bed and walked next to him.

I touched him and he didn't budge. He must've been really tired. I shook him and he shot up alert. He jumped out of the chair.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay," I said.

His eyes were bloodshot.

"Come lay in my bed, you look a little tired," I said.

He only groaned. He walked over to my bed and laid down.

"Sing me a song Rin," Sesshomaru said with an expressionless face.

"I don't sing," I said.

"You do," he answered.

'Fine. Just to make him feel better.' I thought.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Ooooooo_

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

Sesshomaru was asleep. I decided to go back to sleep too.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

Rin's voice was beautiful. I eventually felt myself doze off from the lack of sleep. I woke up to find Rin sleeping again. She started shuffling and she opened her eyes.

She got out of the bed and walked out her room and I'm guessing she went to the bathroom. She came back in here a few minutes later.

"Are you okay now sleepy head," she said.

I could only do my infamous smirks. She rolled her eyes.

"I see your okay, well common, I'll make us some omelets for breakfast," she said.

I got up and followed her out of the room. She made us omelets and we ate in silence. Then we went up to her room.

We sat down not speaking for a minute.

"You know, about yesterday, I never got to say thank you," Rin said.

"It's my job to keep you safe, I kind of failed but you are welcome," I said.

"Sesshomaru, you were on time, trust me," she said.

She walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips. I wrapped my hands around her waist and hugged her.

"Don't be so careless next time," I said.

She could only nod.

We stood embraced at what seemed forever.

* * *

**_Thank y'all_**

**_Taraah36, m, sarabear209, animeninja454, icegirljenni, , sess-rinlover123, danihime86, riceballmaker94, yuki kagoshima, llovenateriver,_**

**_If you want to hear how the song goes that Rin song go to youtube and type in "rue's lullaby adrisaurus" and it is the first link. Also read and review and kind of give me pointers if I gave the chapter good music to represent it. Thank y'all. Til next time_**

**_MrsSesshomaruKelly_**

_**Sarah McLachlan**** - In the arms of an angel**_


	14. Chapter 14

Sesshomaru POV

We stood embraced at what seemed like forever.

* * *

Rin POV

I woke up the next day and went in the bathroom to wash my face. I looked in the mirror and saw the scratches on my face. I hope they can heal because I strongly dislike scars.

I went downstairs for breakfast and as always I saw my mother in the kitchen drinking coffee. I fixed a bagel with strawberry cream cheese.

"Morning mom," I said.

"Morning baby, I have some big news," she said.

I went and sat beside her.

"What's up," I said.

"I talked to Inu No Tashio and he wants us to move in with the family," my mom said.

My eyes opened wide and I almost choked on the bagel.

"Are you serious," I said.

She nodded.

"They said movers would be over this afternoon," my mom said.

I nodded. I decided to go ahead and separate my clothes. By noon we had some men knock on our doors. I opened the door and Sesshomaru stood there. I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him as he hugged me back.

"I came to help out," he said.

I nodded and led him to my room. By nine o' clock that night we were done. No one ate so I fixed some cereal. Sesshomaru said he wasn't hungry.

"Why don't you stay all night," I said.

"Do you want me to," Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed. I will stay because you want me to," he said.

While I finished eating my cereal I could see him staring at my face in deep thought.

"What's the matter," I said.

"Would you like for those scars to be healed," Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, but I don't think they are going to heal properly," I said.

"If you would like I can help them heal faster," he said.

"Sure," I said.

After I ate my cereal I went to my room. I went to the bathroom to prepare for bed and Sesshomaru sat in my bedroom.

When I walked back in he was laying across my bed.

"You can sleep under the covers and I will sleep over," he said.

"Are you sure you will be alright," I said.

"Yes, now lay down so I can heal you," Sesshomaru said.

I lay down beside him. I climbed under the covers and left my scarred face exposed.

"This may feel intimate," he said.

He leaned beside my face and licked it. I shivered at the weird touch.

"Sleep," Sesshomaru said.

I closed my eyes and drifted off. The next morning I woke up. Sesshomaru was staring at my face. I jumped off my bed and ran to the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror the scars were almost completely healed. Thank God. I smiled and did my morning duties. I went back in the room to see all my boxes almost gone. Sesshomaru then walked back in.

"We are almost finished loading the truck. We have to take you bed down and we will be finished," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded.

"Well, I will go fix me a bagel," I said.

"I advise you to go to the estate because the refrigerator is being put into storage right now. In other words there is no food," Sesshomaru said.

"Okay, well I guess I will see you in a minute," I said.

He nodded. I went to go grab my keys to my car and I headed to the estate. I parked on the backside of the house by the garage.

I rang the doorbell. Myoga answered and I smelled food in the air.

"Welcome Miss Rin, Sesshomaru notified me of your upcoming. Go right ahead to the kitchen and eat," Myoga said.

I nodded. When I walked in the kitchen there was a fool plate of food. It looked so good. How was I supposed to eat it all though I thought? We will see.

I dived in and it was so good. When I was almost finished eating Sesshomaru and the moving men came and brought the boxes in the house.

By three they were finished. Sesshomaru refused to let me see my room, because he claimed it would be a surprise.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

We were now putting Rin's final decorations in the room. Instead of having her regular queen size bed she now had a king size with a white and gold comforters.

Her desk was set up across the room. She had a balcony and a book shelf. I decided to let her decide how she was going to set up her clothes but she had a walk in closet.

The closet also had a secret door that led to a private room that only she would know about. I decided to go ahead and show her the room.

I grabbed her from down stairs. We stood by the doors in front of the room. She looked like she was smiling with pure excitement. I raised an eyebrow.

She could only laugh and I opened the door. She looked at her room and jumped in my arms.

"I love it Sesshomaru," she said.

She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Let me give you a tour of the room," I said.

I showed her where everything was and I left her to unpack. She was grinning from ear to ear. I decided to go downstairs for a snack since I haven't eaten all day.

When I walked back up the stairs to her room I heard her singing, that same lullaby she song me. I could only listen.

I felt myself smirk. Then my phone rang really loud. I heard Rin let out a small scream. I looked at my phone.

It read 'Inuyasha'. I told him to only call him for emergencies so I answered

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, Sesshomaru would you like to hit up a party tonight," my idiot half brother said.

"No, you idiot," I said.

"Well, you might change your mind because Kagome is calling Rin and inviting her right now," Inuyasha said.

"Damn, fine I will meet you about eight o' clock," I said.

"Okay brody," Inuyasha said and hung up.

Rin then walked out her room her face turned red.

"Would you like to join me for a party," I asked her.

"Sure," she said still red with embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed beautiful, I love your singing," I said to Rin.

She could only smile. I kissed her forehead. Now I was worried. How will this party turn out?

* * *

_**Thank y'all**_

_**Taraah36, m, sarabear209, icegirljenn, riceballmaker94, maryalice11, , serena1691, tinsel8**_

_**This wasn't a biggie chapter but this was a good way to lead into the next chapter.**_

_**Read and review Thank y'all. Til next time**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

**_Robin Thicke- Blurred Lines_**


	15. Chapter 15

Sesshomaru POV

She could only smile. I kissed her forehead. Now I was worried. How will this party turn out?

* * *

Rin POV

I got dressed in some black jean short miss me jeans. I put on silver in black off the shoulder shirt and I wore my gladiator shoes. My hair was in a ponytail.

Sesshomaru dressed in plain casual black pants and a white polo t-shirt with what looked like Sperry's.

He decided he would drive us in his gray Toyota Camry to keep it somewhat casual. We met Inuyasha and Kagome at a parking lot so we could follow them to the destination.

We pulled up at what looked like a club. You could see lights flashing and here the music blasting. Sesshomaru looked very annoyed.

"You didn't have to come. If you want to I can just go home with you," I said.

"No, I will be okay. It would be entertaining to see you have fun," he said.

I felt guilty. Something tells me we should just go home.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

After I parked the car we walked inside the club. It was crowded with people I would refer to as idiots like my brother.

My nose stung from all the smell. I followed my brother to a table where I'm guessing some of his friends sat.

"Hey Rin and Sesshomaru, this is my friend Miroku you guys know Sango, this is Kouga and Sesshomaru you may know Ayame," he said.

Rin shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you all," Rin said.

"Nice to meet such a fine lady as yourself," the Miroku boy said.

Rin blushed and I growled.

"Oooo careful Miroku, that's my brothers future mate you're talking to," Inuyasha said.

"You perv," Sango said.

She hit him across the head. She must be going out with the idiot.

"Well common you guys, lets not be party poopers. Common Rin, Sango, and Ayame let's dance," Kagome said.

She grabbed all the girls' arms and took them to the dance floor.

* * *

Rin POV

Kagome grabbed us to go dance so we were all dancing together like best friends. I could see a waitress walk up to the guys. She brought them all drinks.

We could see the guys laughing and drinking while they watched us. The club started getting crowded by the minute.

I could no longer see Sesshomaru. I just hoped he could smell me so I wouldn't get lost. The girls and I were still together, but we were being broken apart.

I wondered through the crowd until I bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry," I said.

I looked up. The guy wasn't that bad looking. He had blue eyes and black hair. He stared at me for a minute before he spoke up.

"That's okay, my name's Bankotsu," the man said.

"My name is Rin," I said.

"Nice to meet you. You seem lost Rin," he said.

"Yeah, I am kind of. I need to get back to the front of the club," I said.

"I won't mind escorting you, follow me. I know a short cut through all these people," he said.

I nodded and followed him.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

When Rin disappeared, I decided to look for her. I walked through the crowd. My nose was burning. Then someone grabbed onto me and pulled me.

It was a girl. She resembled Kagura a little bit. She pulled my left hand to her face then grinned.

"What is a single man like you doing at this kind of club, by the way. My names Jakotsu," this woman said.

I pulled her hand away from me.

"I am sorry but I am busy looking for a friend," I said.

"Don't worry nobody can take her home unless she is hungover. If she is this would be the last place you would want to lose her. Someone probably got her by now," the woman said.

"How do you know my friend is a woman," I said.

"Oops," she said.

Then she ran through the crowd. 'Please don't let Rin be in any trouble, I'm on my way Rin, just hold on.' I thought.

* * *

Rin POV

This Bankotsu guy led me outside. Then he stopped. Out of nowhere a couple of men appeared.

"What's going on," I said.

"Rin, meet a couple of my friends. We are a gang called the Band of Seven. This is Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Renkotsu, and Suikotsu," Bankotsu said.

They all grinned.

"What are we gonna do with her boss," Suikotsu said.

"We will figure out after we leave here," Bankotsu said.

First thing that came to my mind. Run.

I started running until the one they called Kyokotsu grabbed both my arms. Mukotsu came and put a bandana over my mouth so I couldn't scream.

"Everyone hide someone's coming," Renkotsu said.

"It's that famous dog demon. Her little boyfriend, whos come to save her. I've got a plan," Bankotsu said.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I could faintly smell Rin's scent and a couple of other men's scent. Something was going on. I walked out the door.

I saw Rin on the ground. She looked up and saw me. I ran to her. She started shaking her head no. Then I thought about it. I was letting my guard down.

I felt someone's presence behind me. I swung my arm and knocked this short guy put.

I unbounded Rin.

"Let's get out of here," I said and grabbed her.

"Watch out Sesshomaru," Rin yelled.

One of the bigger guys grabbed me and threw me away from Rin. I caught my footing though. A small guy grabbed Rin while five other ones came after me.

It would be easier to defeat them if they were humans but they were demons. Shoot.

* * *

Rin POV

I screamed Sesshomaru's name when they jumped him. He was able to dodge them off for a while but he got tired.

It was an unfair fight. Kyokotsu grabbed Sesshomaru and held him with the help of Ginkotsu.

"Please don't hurt him," I yelled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart that you have to watch your boyfriend be tortured. He should've been smarter about his approach or maybe it's your fault. You easy trust put him in danger. Maybe you should have not been so careless," Bankotsu said.

"Don't listen to him Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Shut up," Bankotsu said.

He kicked Sesshomaru in the gut. Sesshomaru grunted.

"Please stop," I said.

All of a sudden a girl stepped out.

"Hi brother, wait that's that idiot dog that abandoned me," the girl said.

"Take you anger out on him if you would like," Bankotsu said.

She punched Sesshomaru. I saw blood leak from his lips. Then she kicked him in the gut. He grunted again.

"Please stop. Bring your anger towards me. Please don't hurt him," I said tears streaming down my face by now.

The girl walked towards me.

"Such a persistent girl. It may make me feel better to beat someone my own size up," the girl said.

She raised her hand in a fist. I closed my eyes.

"Don't hurt her. Take all you have out on me. Just don't hurt her," I heard Sesshomaru say.

"On second thought it may feel better to watch you cry while your boyfriends get's beat up," the girl said.

She grabbed my face and held it towards Sesshomaru. I could see his eyes fading in and out of red and gold. He looked so helpless.

I had to watch as the boys beat Sesshomaru. I could only cry. I was so useless.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I was trying to hold back my demon because if I let him out he would thirst for blood. He would destroy anything in his path and that meant Rin ,too.

I don't know how much longer I would last. I tore at me to see her hurt so bad because of my foolishness. Where is my idiot brother when I need him.

* * *

_**Thank you**_

_**icegirljenni,**_

_**Read and review Thank y'all. Til next time**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_**Daft Punk- One More Time**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sesshomaru POV

Where is my idiot brother when I need him?

* * *

Rin POV

I had to watch Sesshomaru get hurt. Bankotsu punched him in the face and he ended up bleeding. Kyokotsu kicked him in the ribs and I heard something crack. Sesshomaru groaned. I could see his eyes changing color.

"Please stop," I said.

They all laughed at my pleads. When they were finished beating Sesshomaru he lay on the grown crouched up. Renkotsu put his foot on Sesshomaru's upper back under his head and pushed him in the ground. Then he backed away.

Jakotsu let go of me because I couldn't do anything. I got up and ran to Sesshomaru. I held his head and moved his hair out of his face. His eyes were closed.

"Rin, run," Sesshomaru said.

"Not without you," I said.

I laid Sesshomaru's head down and stood up. Bankotsu walked towards Sesshomaru, but I stepped in between them.

"Don't you dare put a finger on him," I said.

Someone grabbed my ankle. It was Sesshomaru. He shook he head.

"No Sesshomaru, you've helped and saved me too much. Now it's my turn to help you. These idiots need a taste of their own medicine," I said.

Bankotsu started to laugh. Then everyone followed behind him too.

"So you want to help him. You want to save him. Don't you realize that you are going against seven demons, sweetheart? We could kill you in an instant. Your boyfriend is to dumb and weak and is going to let you put your life on the line to save himself. Don't you feel so selfish Sesshomaru? My Rin your tongue is going to get you in a lot of trouble," Bankotsu said.

Then he snapped his fingers. Faster the lightning I felt Sesshomaru tug at my ankle making me fall. He grabbed the back of my head to keep me from hitting it on the concrete and all I knew was I was under Sesshomaru.

His eyes were still closed. He groaned really loud. Then I felt something wet drip on my shirt. 'Sesshomaru's blood.' My heart rate sped up. I looked up at the band of seven to see Ginkotsu with a whip covered in blood. 'Sesshomaru saved me again.'

Then Sesshomaru opened his eyes. They were outlined with red with a dark emerald in the center. Sesshomaru jumped off of me and got up. His body was still bleeding. He through one half of the band of seven towards a wall.

They all looked panicked then. Sesshomaru was going to kill them. He grabbed Ginkotsu's whip and hit him with and through him on the other side of the alley. He slapped Jakotsu and I heard something crack as she flew through the air from the impact.

He grabbed Kyokotsu arms and pulled them behind his back until you heard a pop. He kicked him into the wall by Ginkotsu. Mukotsu ended up running when Sesshomaru looked at him but he threw him farther than a home run. He kicked Renkotsu in his ribs and punched Suikotsu.

Then Sesshomaru walked towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu had a panicked face. Sesshomaru was surely going to kill him. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up.

"How dare you insult this Sesshomaru? Never put your hands on Rin again and I never want to see your face again. Maybe I should make this easier on myself by getting rid of you," Sesshomaru said.

Bankotsu laughed and the all I saw was white. Inuyasha and the gang were out here. I sighed. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kouga grabbed Sesshomaru. When Bankotsu got the chance to run he was gone and so was his crew. Sesshomaru was trying to get loose from the guys. Sango, Kagome, and Ayame ran to me.

"Rin are you alright," they asked.

I nodded.

"Girl's let's get Sesshomaru back to the house. Sango can you drive my car so all of us can hold Sesshomaru down," Inuyasha yelled.

Sango nodded and they were gone. We all met at the estate. Sesshomaru was locked up in his transformation room. I sat on the couch and they all asked what happened. I explained to them. When I finished we all sat there quietly.

"Can I go see Sesshomaru," I asked.

"I'm sorry Rin, I rather not let you see him like this," Inu no Tashio said.

"I've seen him destroy almost seven people! What is new to see?! Why are you so bad at solving problems and you call yourself a father" I yelled at Inu no Tashio.

Then I covered my mouth. I did something extremely disrespectful. Tears leaked out my eyes. I ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door and opened my balcony. I took in a couple of breaths. Then I went back inside locking my balcony. I changed my clothes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat on my bed.

I stared at the wall and just cried. I eventually cried myself asleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

They locked me in the secret room downstairs in the basement so I could release my anger. I clawed at dummies and punched the walls. Then in my chest I felt pain. It hurt and it felt overwhelming. Rin's emotions were subduing me.

I was going to be down here for probably a day or two. I leaned against the wall to rest so I could let out more energy.

* * *

Rin POV

The next day I stayed in my room. I didn't eat nor did I leave my spot besides to use the restroom wash my face brush my teeth or anything else. Everyone came to my door with food and pleaded me to eat. I didn't. I went a whole day without food and sun.

The second day I didn't eat again. Nothing my stomach growled in protest, but I didn't want anything. I mostly slept and cried. Inuyasha came and talked to me saying his father was getting a key made if she did not come out of the room.

That's all I heard. The third day I woke up that morning doing my usual routine. I still sat in my bed and cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

They let me out on the third day that morning. When I got upstairs my father grabbed me.

"Son, none of us can get to Rin in her room. She has almost been locked in there for three days with no food or any light. She is going to make herself sick. Go check on her, now," My father said.

I ran to my room. I looked through my drawer. I kept an emergency key just in case. I walked to Rin's door and unlocked it. The strong smell of salt hit my nose. I heard her heartbeat steady. She was sleep no doubt but she needed food.

I went over to her. I shook he shoulders.

"Rin, get up," I said.

She opened her eyes. She looked extremely pale and malnourished.

"Sesshomaru, is that you," she said.

"Yes, Rin it is. Get up so you can eat," I told her.

"I'm not hungry," she answered.

"If you don't get up I will force food down your throat Rin," I said.

Rin sat up and slowly got out of bed. When she tried standing up she fell, but I caught her.

"Rin, stay here and stay away. I'm going to fix you some food since you can't walk to far," I said.

She nodded. I fixed her a sandwich and brought her a bag of chips. She slowly ate it but she ended up eating it all.

I looked through her drawers for some shorts for her to put on. I found some and handed them to her.

"Put these on," I said.

She nodded and I turned around so she could change. When she got them on I turned around and picked her up. I took her outside to the gardens and sat down while she sat in my lap. I tried letting her catch some sun.

After a good thirty minutes I took her back inside and laid her on her bed. She laid there for a minute before she ran to the bathroom. I could hear her throwing up. I walked near the bathroom.

"Don't come in Sesshomaru. This is disgusting and I feel very shamed," she said.

I walked in anyway.

"Your body is just still adjusting to not eating for a while. I'll let you drink some water and we will let you try eating again later," I said.

She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

* * *

_**I haven't been getting to many reviews. Is my story getting bad? Is everybody on vacation? Read and review. Til next time.**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_

_**Rihanna- Stay**_


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru POV

She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's go downstairs," I said.

She flinched when I spoke the phrase.

"I rather not," Rin said.

"Why, what is wrong?" I said.

Rin POV

I was very embarrassed.

"How about I go get you a bottle of water, so we can talk," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded. Sesshomaru walked out my room to grab a bottle of water. I felt myself recall the events of last night. I told Sesshomaru everything and adverted my eyes.

"I even told your father he was a horrible father," I said.

I didn't even want to look at Sesshomaru in the eye.

"You said that to my father," Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded and looked up to see him smirking.

"Why are you smiling," I said.

"My father is over one thousand years old. He has heard worst Rin. I will admit that is very disrespectful for you to say as my future mate and my dad so happens to be your alpha. If you feel the need to apologize I will back you up the whole time," Sesshomaru said.

"Where is your father," I asked.

"Common," Sesshomaru said.

We walked around the house. Sesshomaru walked to a door inside the library of the estate.

"Wait here," he said.

Sesshomaru walked in for a minute. I felt my heart beat speed up. He came back out and ushered me in. I saw Inu No Tashio sitting at a desk with his hands crossed under his chin. He had what looked like an extremely expensive suit. It looks like he was working on things for the company.

"Hello Rin, you look a little a better. How do you feel," Inu no Tashio asked.

"I feel much better sir, but I just wanted to apologize," I said. "I got carried away and called you something very disrespectful and I acted very out of place."

Inu No Tashio stood up and walked from behind his desk. He walked in front of me and pulled me into a hug. My heart stopped beating. Then he whispered something in my ear.

"Your father would be very proud of you. Sesshomaru told me everything. You're a brave girl, but remember it still is Sesshomaru's job to protect you. He can take any pain any one tries to bring upon you," Inu No Tashio said.

He let me go and kissed my forehead.

"Sesshomaru calm your mate," Inu No Tashio said in his deep commanding voice.

Sesshomaru nodded and escorted me out. When we got back to my room Sesshomaru hugged me and then growled.

"What are you doing," I said even though it felt good.

"I'm sending my vibration through your body to put your fast paced heart back into sync," Sesshomaru said.

Sesshomaru let me go and stood in front of me.

"Put your hand on your heart," he said.

Then Sesshomaru took off his shirt and grabbed my other hand to put over his heart.

"Our hearts beat in sync Rin. Sometimes mines can beat a fast as yours. When you stood up for me I was scared they would hurt you or even kill you Rin. Let me protect you. If I had never thought to grab your ankle, I don't know what I would've done. I probably would've gone on a rampage because I didn't have you. Just know that I love you more than my life. I don't think I say it enough. I love you Rin Yamada," Sesshomaru said.

I flung myself at him and kissed him. We shared a passionate kiss. I don't even think Sesshomaru wanted to let me go, but my stomach growled.

"Come, Rin you must be fed," Sesshomaru said.

Thank you

This chapter is short I know but I needed to post something for my fans. I will add some more this evening and I will give shoutouts.

Celine Dion- The Power Of Love


	18. Chapter 18

"Come, Rin you must be fed," Sesshomaru said.

* * *

Rin POV

The next work week started. Sesshomaru had to go to work. Kagome told me on Wednesday we would be picking out bridesmaids dresses because it was supposed to rain today and tomorrow. I went down stairs to find something to eat. Too bad they didn't have my bagels and strawberry cream cheese. I looked through the fridge and then I noticed something with "S" on it. I knew it was Sesshomaru's. I picked the container up and opened it. There were things shaped like chocolate balls. I took a bite.

"Mmmm," I said.

They tasted like milk chocolate with oreo and cream cheese filled in the middle. They were delicious. I ate three more and put them back. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't get on me about eating his food. I never realized he ate anything like that. I was almost finished with college. I had about two weeks until my paper was due and I would be graduating. Yay. After I graduate would be Kagome's wedding.

I decided I would visit Sesshomaru at his job during lunch. I walked into the building to be greeted and also looked at funny. I asked the receptionist to Sesshomaru's office. She gave me a weird look but gave me directions. I went to the 21st floor. I asked around until I found Sesshomaru's office. I knocked but no one answered.

I decided just to walk in. Sesshomaru wasn't in his office. I walked in and sat down. I looked at some of his files and then I heard someone opening the door. I looked up.

"Hey you, what are you doing here," said a short girl with long white hair.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru, my name is Rin," I said

"Oh, your Sesshomaru's new play toy. Well, I'm Kanna. You probably know my older sister Kagura. Well that is who Sesshomaru is with. They went out to lunch," she said and grinned.

"Do you know where they went to eat?" I asked.

"The cheese cake factory," she replied simply.

I stormed out of Sesshomaru's office faster than you can spell "I". What the heck is going on? Please tell me this is a joke. It started to get cloudy outside. I parked in the parking lot of the restaurant and walked in.

"I'm looking for Sesshomaru Takashi. I know you know he is here," I said to the waitress.

"I am sorry ma'am but he is having a private lunch," the waitress said.

I grabbed the man by the collar.

"If you don't tell me where the hell Sesshomaru is I will have the restaurant shut down faster than you can say "What can I get you to drink," I said.

"Right this way," he said.

I followed him to the back where there are closed doors. I opened the doors. Sesshomaru and Kagura looked up. Sesshomaru stood up.

"Rin, are you okay. What are you doing here," Sesshomaru asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? I went to your job looking for you to have lunch with you but find out from her sister that you are having lunch with her," I said.

"Rin, there is nothing going on, Kagura and I were just speaking about her father's company. We broke up Rin. I love you not Kagura. Kagura and I are just speaking on business terms," he said.

"Last time you spoke about business terms you guys talked about getting married," I said.

"Rin, listen nothing is going on," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura started laughing. Sesshomaru and I looked at her.

"Sesshomaru, why don't you leave Rin and me to have a girl talk," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura and then me.

"I trust her for this moment," I said.

Sesshomaru nodded and then walked out the doors.

"We meet again Rin," she said."Come sit we have time."

"What do you want Kagura," I said.

"I swore I told you, to stay away from Sesshomaru, I guess I can say you won this fight, but it's not quite over. You smell of fear. You are weak minded and you cause so much trouble for Sesshomaru. I will have my way day with you. If you ever tell anyone I will not hesitate to kill you because Sesshomaru was mine first," she whispered.

"Whatever Kagura," I said.

"Remember Rin, now get out of my face before I kill you here and now," she whispered.

I got up and exited the room. I walk straight past Sesshomaru out the door.

"Rin, wait" Sesshomaru said.

I saw it was pouring down. I turned around and faced Sesshomaru.

"I believe you Sesshomaru; I want to go home though. I love you," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I started to walk outside. Sesshomaru grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"What is the matter?" Sesshomaru said.

"Nothing Sesshomaru, I'm just going to go home and when you get home from work we will pretend this never happened," I said.

Sesshomaru had a concerned look but nodded his head. I ran out of the restaurant in the rain to my car. When I got in the car my clothes were soaking wet. I turned on the heat and made my way back to the estate.

I walked in the house and saw my mother.

"Baby your soaked, hurry and get some clothes on before you catch a cold," she said.

I could only shake my head.

"I love you mom," I said.

* * *

Thank you

Taraah36, iuwan, icegirljenni, chocolatesweetie, animesk8tergirl24, katewashere, riceballmaker94, m, lei96, konabear519, sleepyant, ndngrl14, bythewaymerlin, esther clemmens, guest account, , merry mary, sess-rinlover123,

I Miss You- Beyonce


	19. Chapter 19

Rin POV

"I love you mom," I said.

* * *

I went upstairs to get fresh clothes. I went into my bathroom to get a towel to dry my hair off. When I walked back in my room I saw Sesshomaru standing there. His clothes and hair were drenched just like mines. I threw my towel at him and he caught it with ease.

"Sesshomaru, your drenched go change clothes before you get sick," I said.

I started pulling Sesshomaru to his room across the hall. I started looking for him some fresh clothes.

"Have you lost it Sesshomaru? Why did you not go to your room first? Wait, why aren't you at work? I swore you had very important meetings. You can't just continually skip work. You have a company you are about to run," I said.

Then I felt a hand cover my mouth.

"Rin, I am fine, I am a demon. A dog demon at that. I can take a little water. But if you would like for me to strip, very slowly, in front of you and put on some fresh clothes, I will do so," Sesshomaru said.

My face was as red as a tomato. I turned around to Sesshomaru smirking. Then he started to undress. I quickly ran into Sesshomaru's bathroom and locked the door.

"Sesshomaru, you are such a jerk, that was not funny," I said.

I could hear Sesshomaru chuckling from the other side.

"I was just teasing you Rin. I would've not exposed myself to you when I know you're not ready. I would've gone to the bathroom but since you're in there, may you pass me a towel," Sesshomaru said.

"Why would I trust you," I said.

"I'm sorry Rin. But please I need to dry off before I put on more clothes," Sesshomaru said.

I handed him a towel.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I could only chuckle as Rin through a towel out the door and closed it quickly. I dried myself and changed into a t-shirt and sweats and put my hair in a ponytail like my father, but in this incident so it can dry.

"You can come out," I said.

Rin eased the door open. I could only smirk. I sat on the floor by my bed in my favorite position, with one knee up and an arm thrown across it. Rin came and sat in front of me.

"I apologize for earlier," I said.

"Sesshomaru, I said that we will speak of this," Rin said.

"I couldn't live with that guilt. I had to get it off my shoulders. Your eyes showed so much hurt and betrayal and when you ran into the rain my demon felt like tearing something apart," I said.

"Sesshomaru, I didn't mean for anything to go that far," Rin said.

"It's my fault, I should've told you, but my real question is what did you and Kagura speak about," I said.

I could hear Rin's heartbeat speed up. Then she started avoiding eye contact.

"She just convinced me that you guys were just having a business meeting. She even showed me proof," Rin said quickly.

"Is that it?" I asked.

Rin hesitated, but nodded. I hated to say it, but I knew she was lying. I would find out what was going on sooner or later.

"Are you truly okay Rin?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess I just kind of got jealous of Kagura. I mean I know that you love me, but Kagura is so much that I'm not," Rin said.

"Tell me, what do you mean, I'm not understanding," I said.

"Well, Kagura is a demon, she has a beautiful face, a beautiful appealing body, something even I couldn't give you," Rin said.

"Rin, you don't understand, you are so beautiful to me, your face, hair, smile, and even your body. You don't understand how many times a day I want to pounce on you and take you doggy style," I said and smirked.

Rin's face turned red again.

"You're such a jerk Sesshomaru," she said laughing.

"A jerk that you love," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

The rest of the evening went uneventful but I would figure out what Rin was hiding from me.

* * *

Rin POV

The next day Sesshomaru took me out for lunch at Panera bread. As always it was private because of paparazzi. We had a nice conversation. On Wednesday, Kagome, Sango, Ayame, my mother and Kagome's mother and me went looking for dresses for the wedding. First, we found Kagome a wedding dress. Her dress was white fishtail, with lace arms. It had beading on the breast line and a bow belt. It looked gorgeous on her petite frame.

Kagome decided she wanted us bridesmaids to have kimonos to reflect her Japan traditions. Her mother would wear the one she had for her wedding. We all looked very beautiful. Afterward we all had lunch. It was a great girls day experience. When I got back to the estate, I had a letter from my school. I passed the exam and I would be graduating.

I decided to celebrate by eating some more of Sesshomaru's Oreo balls. I heard footsteps come in the kitchen.

"I can see you are enjoying my snacks," Sesshomaru said.

He would catch me when I'm about to take a bite. He smirked.

"Whatever Sesshomaru," I said.

He gave me a kiss and took a bite of m chocolate.

"Look what I got," I said.

I waved the note in front of him. He grabbed it and read it.

"Congratulations, Rin," Sesshomaru said "I will take you out tonight."

"Let me go get ready then," I said.

"Meet me down here in an hour and a half," he said.

I nodded.

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I'm glad to be back on track with my story. I love you guys.**_

_**Taraah36, iuwan, icegirljenni, animeninja454, mitchie, nukrat, Elizabeth Jaris**_

_**Mario- Somebody Else ft Nicki Minaj**_

_**Bridesmaid Kimono's: reviews/red-x-white-kimono-dress-with-asymmetric-h em-l-xl**_

_**Imagine them being a knee length.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Rin POV

"Meet me down here in an hour and a half," he said.

I nodded.

* * *

I went upstairs to put on my little black dress that sat in the back of my closet. I never had the opportunity to wear it. It was a fitted dress, and it wasn't too tight. I grabbed my black shoes with the red bottoms. I took a shower and applied a little make up. I put my hair in a ponytail on the side. I put my clothes on and I looked great. I walked downstairs to see Sesshomaru in casual clothes. He looked handsome as always.

"Are you ready," Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded. He led me to his white Mercedes and he drove off. We ended up at an Embassy Hotel. Sesshomaru rented us a suite for the night. We went to our room. He ordered two beds (for my sake) and we had a balcony. We ordered food from Ruth Chris Steak house. We sat and ate in the suite.

"Since you are now certified, I guess I will have to fire Kanna so you can work as my secretary," Sesshomaru said.

"I like that idea, but I rather you move Kanna than fire her. Why isn't she working for her father if she and Kagura are sisters," I asked.

"If you notice, Naraku doesn't have a wife. He and Kagura and Kanna's mother split. She felt that Naraku was too evil and she loved Kanna more than Kagura. Kagura apparently very much like Naraku and Kanna more like her mother. Kanna even looks like her. There mother was a very beautiful, wind sorceress. She died when Kagura was eighteen and Kanna was sixteen going on seventeen," Sesshomaru said.

"They seem to get along quite well," I said.

"Don't let them fool you. They seem to despise each other very much," Sesshomaru said.

"Oh. Thank you so much for this Sesshomaru, I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you," I said.

"Don't worry, it is my job to make you happy," Sesshomaru said.

"You are already playing the role of husband and we aren't even married," I said.

"We technically are married because, you are with me. We just haven't sealed the deal already," Sesshomaru said.

"It seems every day you make me fall more and more in love with you Sesshomaru. You've done so much for me. Tell me what I can do for you," I said.

"That can wait until our wedding night. I will propose to you when I know you're ready and I can tell you are not," Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know these things," I asked.

"I just do beautiful. I took off tomorrow so we can stay as long as you like," Sesshomaru said.

"Well let's go to the pool later tonight," I said.

"Let me order us some clothes that will be here by then," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to explore the hotel," I said.

Sesshomaru nodded. I walked out the room. I decided to go down to the lobby and grab a martini at the bar. I got a virgin because I wasn't a big fan of alcohol. I saw different families and teenage girls. They looked like they were having a pajama party. I wished I could've had a life like them. Your parents can only let you do certain things when you have money because people are always after you. Maybe it might not be a good idea for me to wonder around.

I decided to go back to the room with Sesshomaru. I ran into him on the elevator.

"I felt your fear. Is everything okay," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking too hard," I said.

"Our stuff is in the room we have time until later tonight," Sesshomaru said.

When later in the night came, went back to the room and talked. We occasionally shared talked and played. Sesshomaru bought me a bikini and he had his trunks. We went to the pool which was closed off for us. We played around. We shared the most passionate kiss that night. Sesshomaru licked my lips asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth and we wrestled for dominance. We pulled apart for air. Somehow my arms ended up around his neck and legs around his waist. Sesshomaru started kissing my neck. He started to get rough.

"Sesshomaru," I said between moans.

He didn't answer.

"Sesshomaru, if you can hear me please stop," I said.

He wouldn't budge. He grabbed my butt and ground his hips to mind. I couldn't help but moan.

"Sesshomaru stop," I said.

I saw Sesshomaru figure by the door. He was breathing heavy and hard.

"I'm sorry Rin. I lost control, I'm going to the room to take a shower," he said.

He took one last look at me and he was gone.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

'Stupid demon.' I went to the suite to take a cold shower. I couldn't just go straight to Rin because my demon would've resisted her again. I have messed up another day for Rin.

'Damnit'

* * *

Rin POV

I sat in the pool for a minute. Then I decided to go back to the suite. When I walked in I saw Sesshomaru was outside on the balcony. I decided to go ahead to take my shower. I ended up in a black night gown.

When I got out Sesshomaru was still sitting on the balcony. I decided to go up to him. He turned around when he felt my presence.

"I apologize," Sesshomaru said.

"That's okay, can you come to bed with me," I said.

"Are you sure you will feel comfortable," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded.

Both of us crawled in the bed at the suite. I lay on Sesshomaru chest. I felt his chest vibrate. I eventually fell asleep.

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**Taraah36, sessyloverdreamer, icegirljenni, ester clemmens, mitchie, nukrat, riceballmaker94, percabetheternallove, ladyrouge214,**_

_**Bruno Mars- When I was you Man**_

_**I don't own the cover photo. Fanpop does ,but I couldn't help but use it because it works with my story.**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	21. Chapter 21

Rin POV

Both of us crawled in the bed at the suite. I lay on Sesshomaru chest. I felt his chest vibrate. I eventually fell asleep.

Sesshomaru and I enjoyed the rest of my celebration. He even made a promise to come to my graduation no matter the circumstances. He made me feel extremely happy about my accomplishment. Today was Friday and Kagome wanted us to practice the wedding for this evening. That meant everyone would show up. The wedding was taking place at a fancy hotel near the center of the city. We all decided to meet up at lunch time and meet at the estate for dinner.

The order of the wedding:

Ms. Higurashi and Inu No Tashio (Light Candles, take seats)

Inuyasha (enters from right with minister)

Ayame and Kouga (bridesmaid and groomsmen)

Sango and Miroku (bridesmaid and groomsmen)

Rin and Sesshomaru (bridesmaid and groomsmen)

Souta (ring bearer)

Kirara (flower girl, Sango's adopted daughter)

Kagome and Grandpa (bride and grandfather)

The ceremony would continue. Then we would go to the reception hall of the hotel. After we finished rehearsal, they told us what time to arrive at the hotel on Friday. Then the guys and girls talked in groups. Kagome was so excited. We all were happy for her. Then Kagome asked me a question.

"Rin, can you do me a big favor," Kagome said.

"Anything for you Kagome. You've done so much for me it is my turn to make you happy," I said.

"I want you to sing. I want you to sing Inuyasha and my first dance song," Kagome said.

I hesitated. I wasn't going to be selfish because I was doing this for Kagome not me.

"Sure, what song do you want me to sing," I asked.

"P!nk- Just Give Me A Reason. I know it's a duet, so one of the guys in my wedding band will sing with you," she said.

I nodded.

"Thank you so much Rin," Kagome said and hugged me.

The girls and I shared a group hug. We all went opposite ways. I met Sesshomaru at the door. He was talking on the phone; he hung up when I came.

"Hey, Rin I will see you during dinner. The company has an emergency meeting I have to attend," Sesshomaru said.

I nodded understanding and he kissed my forehead and left. I decided to go home and take a nap before the dinner tonight. When I woke up I decided to get ready. I put on a cute blue sun dress. I put some flats on and put my black flats on. I put my hair in a ponytail.

When I walked down the stairs I saw Inu No Tashio and Sesshomaru talking in the living room. I walked pass them to the kitchen. Everyone was chatting. The girls ran up to me. We all started talking about random things.

When Inu No Tashio came in everyone took a seat. Everyone started talking. After dinner there was a cake brought out. Inu No Tashio stood up.

"Rin, this is for your achievement of graduating for college. We would like to say cheers to you," Inu No Tashio said as he held up his glass. Everyone else did too.

"Cheers," everyone said in unison. We all drank our wine. Everyone cut the cake.

"Isn't it a little early to celebrate? My graduation is next week on Wednesday. We could've celebrated then, but I'm not complaining for an early celebration," I said.

"Well, we figured since Sesshomaru wasn't going to be here for your graduation we would've celebrated early," Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean Sesshomaru won't be here," I asked Inuyasha as I looked at Sesshomaru.

He looked extremely tense.

"There is a meeting in America and he volunteered to go because I am getting married and….," Inuyasha said before Sesshomaru cut him off.

"Will you shut up you idiot," Sesshomaru said.

"No let him finish I need to hear this," I said.

By then everyone in the kitchen was quiet.

"Well Sesshomaru felt that dad should stay here for our wedding," Inuyasha said.

"How long is this trip," I asked.

"About five days," Inuyasha said.

I walked up to Sesshomaru.

"When did you plan on telling me? Did you plan to make up a lie so I would feel sorry and let you go? Huh Sesshomaru," I said.

He stood up.

"Rin, you are making a scene," Sesshomaru said.

"I don't care if I'm making a scene. Answer my question. Did you ever think about how I would've felt for you to leave," I said.

"Rin, you're being selfish," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm being selfish. No it's you who is being selfish Sesshomaru. You even promised me that you would come to my graduation no matter the circumstance. Next time you make a promise make sure you can keep it," I said.

I was so tempted to slap Sesshomaru so instead I picked up the nearest glass of red wine and threw it in his face. Then, I walked out of the kitchen to my room.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I could smell salt and water when Rin walked pass me. I glared daggers at my brother. I picked up a napkin to wipe my face. I saw the girls follow Rin. I felt my demon asking for a release so he could tear something to shreds. I launched at Inuyasha, but my father pulled me back.

"Come outside to fight me Sesshomaru," my father said.

We went outside and started battle.

* * *

Regular POV

After the girls comforted Rin they went on their leave with the guys. Sesshomaru engaged with Inu No Tashio in battle the rest of that evening. Rin eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I woke up Saturday and started packing. I would arrive in America by Sunday morning. I was supposed to arrive back by the evening of the wedding. I decided to try to talk to Rin. I knocked on her door. She didn't answer on her own free will. I met Myoga and my father outside with my luggage.

"Do well at you meeting, but don't forget there will be a lot of mess you will have to clean up when you get back," my father said.

I nodded. He gave me a hug.

"Be safe," he said.

He stepped back away from me. Before I was about to get in the car I looked up. I saw Rin looking at me from the balcony. When she saw me look up she went back inside.

'Stay safe, beautiful. Please don't make me regret this more than I have.'

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**chocolatesweetie, icegirljenni, taraah36, akashadelioncourt2013, knmangel, mychessytaco, mitchie, japanloveroffood, hellka777,**_

_**Smash Into You- Beyonce**_

_**I don't own the cover photo. Fanpop does ,but I couldn't resist but use it because it works with my story.**_

_**Please review, you may not realize but it gives me ideas for my story. I will have a big announcement next chapter so please tune in tomorrow.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	22. Chapter 22

'Stay safe, beautiful. Please don't make me regret this more than I have.'

* * *

Rin POV

I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said.

Inu No Tashio walked in my room. He came and sat on my bed.

"You aren't going to go bizarre like last time," he said.

I laughed.

"No I won't. I just want to know why he volunteered to go. Couldn't one of your workers or the secretary go," I asked.

"It had to be one of us as owners of the company. Inuyasha couldn't go so it meant either him or me. I volunteered to go and Sesshomaru stay for the wedding. You could smell Inuyasha's annoyance. Instead Sesshomaru went ahead and volunteered to go and I quote spoke this "Since the half-breed doesn't want me at his wedding and rather have you I will go to this meeting." The meeting came to that conclusion," Inu No Tashio said.

It would be Inuyasha.

"That was very rude of Inuyasha, and very nice of Sesshomaru. I just still wished Sesshomaru could've been more honest with me," I said.

"Same situation happened between me and Inuyasha's mother. She felt I wasn't being honest to her so she ignored me. I found out she was hiding something from me too. She ended up almost dead because of our fatal mistakes. Are you keeping something from Sesshomaru? You don't have to tell me, but ask yourself that question," Inu No Tashio said.

I sighed.

"Why are you so wise," I said.

Inu No Tashio chuckled.

"I'm old. Over one thousand years old at that. I have been through much, but anyway if you are still mad at Sesshomaru or you end up missing him I don't discriminate with hugs or tears. You are…. hopefully my future daughter in law. This gives us bonding time. I've also been told my son looks a lot like me and since Inuyasha is getting married I figured Kagome wouldn't want to share at this point," Inu No Tashio said and chuckled.

I laughed and hugged him.

"Thank you Inu No Tashio," I said.

He nodded.

"Anytime dear," he said and walked out.

I spent the day practicing my duet for Kagome's wedding. I did vocal exercises on the piano. I actually found out I did pretty well with my singing. I hate Sesshomaru wouldn't be there to hear me. That evening I got on my laptop to find something to wear for graduation. I looked in my email. I found a message from someone unknown. I read it.

Dear Rin,

Just letting you know your time is coming near. You still have time to leave Sesshomaru. Make your decision and you life should be spared. Be wise my dear. I don't want to have to ruin such a pretty face. You still can have a chance to move on, so I suggest you do just that. I know you are awfully stubborn so if you would like to talk to me face to face meet me on Thursday. I know that is the night of Kagome's wedding. After you finish singing meet me on the roof.

Signed,

You know who this is

I closed the email and deleted it.

I needed a good sleep tonight. The next day I woke up and dressed. I went downstairs and ate my snack after Myoga finally purchased it. My phone started buzzing.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, Rin. I'm in America so I figured I would call you so you would be the first to know," Sesshomaru said.

"That's great, look Sesshomaru I apologize for my childish behavior. I've just been so…,"I said but paused.

I wanted to say something about Kagura. She still has tags on my mother though so no.

"What is it Rin," he said.

"I love you Sesshomaru, we must talk about important things when you get back, have fun and do good," I said.

"I love you to beautiful," he said.

We hung up. I tear slid down my cheek. 'Stop crying Rin. You have important things to do.' I thought. I jumped up and walked to my room. I figured I would just lay back and rest on this Sunday. Inu No Tashio invited me for lunch with him. We had more bonding time. My mother practiced singing with me and we did vocal exercises. She noticed my distress because I missed Sesshomaru. She song our lullaby to me and stayed in my room until she decided to retire. I woke up at midnight from the lack of sleep. I decided to walk in my secret room. I sat down and I decided to sing a song on how I felt.

_I thought that things like this get better with time_  
_But I still need you, why is that?_  
_You're the only image in my mind_  
_So I still see you... around_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_Said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_Words don't ever seem to come out right_  
_But I still mean them, why is that?_  
_It hurts my pride to tell you how I feel_  
_But I still need to, why is that?_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_I said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_  
_No matter who you love_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_

_I miss you like everyday_  
_Wanna be with you, but you're away_  
_I said I miss you, missing you insane_  
_But if I got with you, could it feel the same?_

_It don't matter who you are_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_  
_No matter who you love_  
_It is so simple, a feeling_  
_But it's everything_

When I finished singing I felt a lot better. I went back to bed. On Monday, tonight Kagome decided to have her bachelorette party. I hope her and Sango keep it clean. My heart could only take so much. I sighed. I decided to put a pair of my Miss Me Jeans on and a shirt that said my little black tee. I put some black vans on and kept it going. I ate my usual breakfast and spoke with my mom for a while. I took a nap. When I woke up Kagome and the girls wanted us to meet her at a hotel.

She decided to keep it clean. We actually had a singing contest, we played games, and I met some of Kagome's friends. It was extreme relief for me. It made me forget how much I missed Sesshomaru. The party was like a sleepover. Like literally we all slept over. We all had the time of our lives. Tomorrow we would be getting ready to celebrate me.

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**Ester clemmens, taraah36, chocolatesweetie, icegirljenni, sillystephie412, rosaji, m, ronniefanficfan 18, riceballmaker94,**_

_**Of course the song for this chapter is what Rin sings above. The song is called I Miss You- Beyonce. She wrote it after she had her miscarriage. I don't own the cover photo. Fanpop does ,but I couldn't resist but use it because it works with my story. Please review.**_

_**BIG **_**_ANNOUNCEMENT_**

_**My story will be coming to an end soon. School is about to start back and right now and I currently renting out a room in one of family members household. Yes, I live in a mansion. Anyway I have a pc not a laptop, so it is hard to get internet access to post my stories up. My aunt has a laptop but I can only store a certain amount of data on it. I have a tablet but that doesn't help much neither. Right now I am trying to trade out my pc so I can get a laptop. So we will have to see if I can continue writing. But if I can't I will try to do another story next summer. I will try because we are supposed to go on a nonstop vacation next summer so no guarantees but I will keep contact.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	23. Chapter 23

Tomorrow we would be getting ready to celebrate me.

On Tuesday, I got a fresh start. Sesshomaru sent me a good morning text. I texted back good morning and that's all we spoke. I did my morning duties. Then I went down stairs to see my mom drinking coffee. I fixed my bagel.

"One more day," my mom said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"How do you feel Rin," my mom said.

"I feel nervous and sort of lost without Sesshomaru," I said. I sighed.

"There will be times where he won't be there so you have to be a big girl," my mom said.

"Thanks mom. I needed some words of encouragement," I said.

She smiled.

"Go have some Rin time," she said.

I got my keys and left. I parked inside the parking garage at the galleria. I walked inside a bridal store. Bridesmaids can have some of the cutest outfits. I didn't see anything in particular that I liked. I walked in a couple of stores. I decided to walk in Macy's and look. I found a black and white dress.

The top was made like a white blouse and it connected to the black skirt. It was fitted but it looked extremely gorgeous. I bought the dress. I went in a shoe store and bought me some zebra print black stilettos. I bought some extra make up for tomorrow.

My mother always told me make up was the battle costume for a woman. It kept her from crying because if you cry your mascara and blush would smear and you would look horrible. It was your warrior paint.

I was so excited. The choir was supposed to sing a song in regards and as salutatorian I had to speak a small speech. I couldn't afford to break down. After I packed my stuff in my truck I went to get me something to eat from Chick fil a.

Then I went home. I sat in my room practicing for Kagome's wedding the rest of the evening until dinner. Then I talked to Sesshomaru for a while. He said the meeting went well and the company would be expanding. I gave him cheers on that.

Then he apologized for my graduation but he said he would be there the whole time. There is no need to worry. I smiled at the thought of Sesshomaru being there. We said our goodbyes and went to bed.

The next day I woke up at about four thirty a.m. They wanted us at the campus by eight because the graduation started at ten. I was so excited. I went and took a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Then I slipped on my robe and slippers and fixed me an omelet for breakfast.

After I finished eating I went back upstairs to apply my makeup. I pinched my cheeks so I wouldn't have to apply a lot of blush. I put on peach lip gloss. Then I worked on my hair. I brushed it and curled the ends.

I brushed my bangs and curled me bangs too. Then I got dressed. I took a look in the mirror and I looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled. I grabbed my cap and gown. By then it was seven o clocks. I met my mom downstairs to get some photos.

Then I was on my way. When I arrived at the arena where the graduation would be held we had a roll call. Then we did a practice run through. I was ready. We all did the graduation march to our seats.

The dean read the welcome to the graduation. Then the choir came up and song. We all sounded awesome. Then the valedictorian came up and spoke his speech. He did really well but I think mines would sound better. Everyone clapped. I made my way to the stage.

"Now we would like to welcome Rin Yamada the schools salutatorian," the dean said.

I took my place at the podium.

"I didn't plan any fancy, boring speech for you all to hear. But I planned a speech from the heart. Don't worry it won't be long but it will be meaningful. When we were little we planned our futures. We all said we wanted to be doctors, lawyers, police officers and so on and so forth. We never thought deep of it. A graduation ceremony is an event where the commencement speaker tells thousands of students dressed in 'identical' caps and gowns that 'individuality' is the key to success says Robert Orben. This is really true. How so you may ask? Well the true meaning behind that quote isn't that that we are all the same even though they claim that we are individuals. But before we do anything we must look at ourselves. That 'I'. They always told us that there is no I in team or teamwork, but what they never told us that there is an I in individuality. No matter the ups or downs. Left or rights. We are all different in a good way. We being us make the world go round. So this speech isn't about the famous 'We made it' or we finished. Just remember it isn't about the destination. It's about the journey it took to get there. The friends who helped you out. The teachers that taught. The parents who cheered you own. Never forgot them because you may need them one day. So I'm going to make a little change. Instead of the infamous 'We made it'. I want to change it to …I….. me…. and you all made it. Thank you," I said.

The stadium was quiet until I heard some clapping.

"You killed it Rinny," I heard what sounded like Kagome.

Then everyone one stood up and clapped on my behalf. The graduation was followed by our diplomas and throwing our caps in the air. I was met by Inuyasha and Kagome running down to me hugging me. Inu No Tashio was behind them with flowers and his hands.

My mother gave me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled. Then my phone started buzzing.

"Hello," I said

"Your speech was very good. You did very well beautiful and I am proud of you," Sesshomaru said.

"How do you know," I said smiling.

"Ask my idiot brother Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said.

I looked up at Inuyasha.

"I had the graduation live so Sesshomaru could watch it," Inuyasha said.

I smiled.

"Thank you Inuyasha," I said.

"Congratulations beautiful. I love you but I have to get back to my last meeting so I can board my flight tonight. See you soon," Sesshomaru said.

"I love you too," I said and hung up.

Inu No Tashio took us all to dinner and we had a blast. When we arrived back home I walked in the kitchen. I saw a box with balloons that said graduations phrases. I opened the box to find my new favorite snack. Sesshomaru's chocolate Oreo balls. There was a note.

'Sleep beautifully love and see you tomorrow' signed Sesshomaru

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**Mycheesytaco, icegirljenni, xxroseandivyxx, sillystephie412, m, ester clemmens, riceballmaker94, taraah36,**_

_**Its almost over!**_

_**Icona Pop- I Love It**_

_**My story will be coming to an end soon. School is about to start back.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	24. Chapter 24

'Sleep beautifully love and see you tomorrow' signed Sesshomaru

Today was Kagome's big day. Kagome wanted us to meet her at the hotel at noon. I got a fresh start this morning. It was similar to graduation accept the makeup application and the nice outfit. I grabbed my dress, shoes, and makeup and got in my car.

I drove to the hotel and met the girls there. The guys would meet at the estate. The wedding would start at three and end about four thirty. By the time we finished the wedding and did the pictures it would be five 'o clock.

Then we would head over to the reception hall and I would sing. Every time I thought about it I would get nervous. I decided I would ignore it for the moment. We all prepared Kagome.

Sango would do her nails. Ayame would do her hair and I would do her makeup. Then afterwards we would all take our showers and get our hair and makeup done. All of us put on our kimonos and our black heels with the straps across it. We had red fans in our hairs which were put in buns.

Then we finished Kagome up. We helped her get in her wedding dress. We put her veil and crown in her head. We slipped her shoes on her feet. Kagome looked at herself and spun around. She looked like a princess.

She smiled.

"Okay, Rin there is going to be a change of plans. I'm going to walk down the aisle by myself. My grandpa is going to escort my mom and Inu No Tashio will escort you. It sounds fair enough after Inuyasha told me about the Sesshomaru situation," she said.

"You don't have to do this. This is your wedding, don't let me ruin it," I said.

"Don't worry. I look extremely hot in this dress. I don't think I want to share the aisle with anyone," she said.

We all smiled and laughed.

"Kouga said there's a full house down there. All the guest was almost here give them about fifteen more minutes," Ayame said.

We nodded.

"This is it," Kagome said.

I grabbed my flip flops just in case my feet started hurting.

We walked down stairs and stopped at the doors that led to the wedding. All the guys looked astonished at us and Kagome. Yup we looked hot. We led Kagome into a room to sit until it was her turn.

Her mother and grandpa walked down the aisle slowly and lit the candles. Then they prepared us bridesmaids to walk down the aisle. We all were positioned. Inu No Tashio whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful Rin. Sesshomaru's flight won't land until five o'clock. He will be here to see you sing though," Inu No Tashio said.

I smiled. Ayame and Kouga were moving down the aisle when we finished talking. Then it was our turn. I walked out with the infamous Inu No Tashio everyone was happy and excited. Who wouldn't be over Inu No Tashio.

We walked our separate ways at the end of the aisle. The wedding was set up beautifully. The seats were decorated with red and white rows. There were candles on each corner. It was beautifully decorated.

Miroku and Kouga left to pull out the paper for the aisle. Then Souta came with the rings and Kirara with the flowers. I smiled. Then the whole crowd rose. 'Here comes the bride.' The doors opened.

Kagome stood there with the poise of a princess and the confidence of a model. She took her steps down the aisle. Everyone including Inuyasha was intoxicated by her beauty. She stopped at the end of the aisle.

"Before this wedding begins who gives this Kagome to Inuyasha," the preacher spoke.

"We do," spoke Kagome's parents.

"Any who object to this holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your piece," the preacher said.

No one said anything. Kagome walked forward to Inuyasha. The wedding went down with the usual scriptures, prayers, and rings. Then it came down to the vows. Kagome handed Sango the flowers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the preacher said.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other. They smiled and then Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha and kissed him while Inuyasha's hands held her waist. The crowd cheered. We all laughed at them.

Everyone had to stay behind for the pictures. We all did our pictures. Inu No Tashio walked up to me.

"Sesshomaru's flight will land in fifteen minutes. We will stall as long as we can," Inu No Tashio said.

"No, just continue the wedding. That would be selfish of me to hold up the wedding. He can always watch the tape," I said.

Inu No Tashio nodded. It was five and everyone was in the reception hall. We all walked in and everyone cheered. Inu No Tashio was the host.

"Welcome guest to one of the weddings of the century. We are glad that you all could attend. Before we get everything started everyone will fix there plates and take a seat and then we will be ready for the fun," Inu No Tashio said.

I went back stage to warm up for the singing. I practiced with Kagome's band guy and we sounded good, but not good enough. Then I heard Inu No Tashio call the signal.

"Now while everyone enjoys there food, we will have the bride and grooms first dance as a married couple and Miss Rin Yamada will be singing," Inu No Tashio said.

Everyone clapped and we walked out.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

My flight just landed and I needed to get to the wedding. I saw Myoga had the car prepared.

"Myoga I need you to grab my luggage. There is no time for you drive. I will have to fly to my brother's wedding; I have to see Rin sing," I said.

"Yes, young master, go quick I got a message that she has just started.

* * *

Rin POV (**Rin's singing is in bold** and the band guy is in_ italics_, _**both bold , italics, underline**_)

(Try to listen to this song while reading this part it makes it sound better)_**  
**_

"**Right from the start**  
**You were a thief**  
**You stole my heart**  
**And I your willing victim**  
**I let you see the parts of me**  
**That weren't all that pretty**  
**And with every touch you fixed them**," I said

Kagome smiled at me.

"**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**  
**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**  
**Tell me that you've had enough**  
**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**  
**Just a little bit's enough**  
**Just a second we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**  
**It's in the stars**  
**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**  
**We're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**"

By then it was time for the guy from the band to sing. I followed him with my ooo's and aws.

_I'm sorry I don't understand_  
_Where all of this is coming from_  
_I thought that we were fine_  
(**Oh, we had everything**)  
_Your head is running wild again_  
_My dear we still have everythin'_  
_And it's all in your mind_  
(**Yeah, but this is happenin**')

_You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_  
_Used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_  
_There's_ **_nothing more than empty sheets_**  
**_Between our love, our love_**"

_**Oh, our love, our**_ **love**

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_I never stopped_  
_You're still written in the scars on my heart_  
_**You're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Our tear ducts can rust**  
_I'll fix it for us_  
**We're collecting dust**  
**But our love's enough**  
_You're holding it in_  
**You're pouring a drink**  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
**We'll come clean**

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_  
_**Just a little bit's enough**_  
_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_  
_**It's in the stars**_  
_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_  
_**That we're not broken just bent**_  
_**And we can learn to love again**_

**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, we can learn to love again**  
**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**  
**And we can learn to love again**"

Everyone cheered especially Kagome. I saw a flash of white. I smiled to myself but I still had one more thing to settle. I made my way to the roof. I had to meet with Kagura and fast.

I went to the elevator. When I was on the level to the roof I felt a cloth cover my mouth. I saw Naraku and Kagura. Kagura grabbed onto me and held my hands behind my back. She put what felt like a gun up to my head.

"If you try anything risky, I swear I will blow your brains out and neither of us can have Sesshomaru," she said

I nodded.

"I smell the half breed. Why the hell is he up here," I heard Naraku say.

"That's okay, capture him too. He can be another decoy," I heard Kagura say.

Naraku stood by the elevator waiting for the doors to open. When they opened Inuyasha stepped out and saw me. Before Inuyasha could advance Naraku hit him with the gun and knocked him out temporarily.

* * *

Sesshomaru POV

I was just in time to see Rin sing the very end of the song. She did really well. I clapped my hands and I tried to make my way through the crowd. My father saw me and stopped me.

"Welcome back son, you need to get to Rin asap," my father said.

I nodded but when I looked back on stage Rin was gone. I tried to pick out her scent. Then Kagome ran up to me.

"Hi brother in law," she said.

"Where's Rin," I asked

"I don't know Inuyasha went to get her for me so I can thank her for the song," Kagome said.

I picked out my brothers scent. It led to the roof. Rin must've run off for a moment. I got on the elevator. When I arrived at the top I didn't expect to see what I saw.

Inuyasha was barely conscious with a gun to his head and Rin was tied with a wrap around her mouth with a gun to her head. The scents were masked so I could've never smelled them. It was Kagura and Naraku.

I growled.

"Now Sesshy, we can do this the easy way or the hard," Kagura said.

* * *

_**Thank you,**_

_**I love you guys.**_

_**Hirana08, chocolatesweetie, meghanmoo, icegirljenni, animeninja454, cem95, riceballmaker94, taraah36, ester clemmens, m,**_

_**Just Give Me A Reason- P!nk**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


	25. Chapter 25

Sesshomaru POV

"Now Sesshy, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Kagura said.

"What do you want Kagura, I thought this was over," I spoke.

"Well maybe if your little sweetheart told you this was going on you wouldn't be in this predicament. Right Rin," she spoke.

I looked at Rin. She had her head down bangs covering her eyes.

"She knows this is true. She can't even look at you in the eye. But I have a deal we can make and neither your brother nor your mate gets hurt," Kagura said.

"What do you want," I asked.

"I want you to contribute two thirds of your company's earnings to my dear daddykins for your precious brother," she said and smirked.

"Deal," I said.

Naraku let go of my brother then pulled out some paper from his back pocket. He walked up to me with his gun still pointed towards my brother. I got the paper and saw it was a contract and signed it. Hopefully we made it out of here with no problems because this would run my father's company into the dirt I thought. Naraku then backed away gun still pointed. I looked at Kagura.

"What do you want for Rin," I asked.

"Rin has to leave out of your life. She has to better yet leave Japan and you marry me," Kagura said.

Rin started shaking he head. Her eyes pleaded for me to say no but her life was more important. I clenched my fist. I should've never dated her.

"Why the hesitation Sesshomaru? You know I'm not very patient," she said.

She pointed the gun in the air and shot it. Then she pointed it back at Rin.

"Deal," I said.

Kagura grinned. She untied Rin. Rin got up and started walking towards me.

"Sesshomaru are you serious. You can't marry her," Rin said.

Then I heard a gunshot. Everything seemed to slow down.

"Kagura are you crazy. You were supposed to let her go," I heard Naraku say.

I saw Rin fall to her knees holding her side. I smelled blood, salt, and water. I ran to Rin and crouched in front of her. She looked up at me and fell over. I caught her easily. Then I heard shots being fired and Inuyasha come behind me. He had a gun in his hand.

"Let me get Rin to safety," Inuyasha said and handed me the gun.

I nodded. He picked up Rin running to the elevator. I shot at Naraku and Kagura. They each hid. I ran towards the stairs.

* * *

Rin POV

My blood was staining Inuyasha's white suit. He ran inside to the wedding. He put me down outside the reception room and ran in.

* * *

Inuyasha POV

When I ran back into the reception hall, my father ran towards me. I explained everything and then he ran to one of the police officers and grabbed a gun. Then you heard one shot being fired in the reception room. It was Naraku. Everyone ran out screaming and I went to find Kagome.

* * *

Rin POV

I heard shots and people ran out of the reception hall. I got up and limped to the back door to the hall. I saw Kagura run in. She spotted me and pointed her gun towards me. I ducked and I heard the shot being fired. This wound hurt like heck. I winced. I limped to the nearest door. I saw Inu Tashio hiding firing shots at Naraku. Sesshomaru was too.

Inu No Tashio spotted me. He shot at Kagura. She ducked. That gave me time to run. I grabbed a knife. I decided to run back to the wedding hall. I limped as fast as I could. Shots were being fired still. I walked to the front of the wedding hall and rested. I sat on the floor. My blood stained my hands. Then I heard the door open.

"Riiiiinnnnn, where are you," I heard Kagura sing.

Then she fired a shot in my direction. I crawled as far away as possible. I heard her heels clicking as she walked near me. She fired a couple of more shots. I started to get tired and dizzy from my womb. I decided to give up. I sat and laid on the floor. I'm sorry Sesshomaru I thought.

"I found you Rin," she said.

She pointed her gun at me.

"Any last words," she said.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," I said and laid my head towards the ground.

Kagura smirk and I heard that click. I felt nothing though. Then another click. Kagura ran out of bullets. Then I thought about it. I had the knife in my hand. Before she could think to reload her gun I stabbed her foot.

"Ah, you stupid girl," she yelled and grabbed her foot dropping her gun.

I launched at her. Kagura fell on her back. We twisted and turned. She used her claws against me. She dug her claws in my side. I groaned from the pain. Kagura got the second hand and threw me off of her and I landed on the chairs. I waited for more pain but none came. After about a couple of minutes Sesshomaru ran up to me.

"Rin are you alright," Sesshomaru asked.

I nodded besides the fact of my wound. I lifted my hands up. Blood was pouring from my dress. Then I tasted copper in my mouth. I was going to die from the lack of blood if a doctor didn't come soon.

"Rin stay with us an ambulance is almost here," Sesshomaru said.

Tears leaked out of my eyes. Sesshomaru rubbed them from my face. He held me.

"Don't give up you're going to be okay." He said.

Sesshomaru lifted me up to meet the ambulance. They put a mask over my face and an I.V. in my hands and that's all I remember.

* * *

***THE NEXT DAY***

Sesshomaru POV

I sat in the chair next to Rin's bed in the hospital. They said she could go home today if she woke up. She didn't suffer any major injuries accept for the bullet. Naraku and Kagura were going to jail. My father took down Naraku without killing him. Rin did most of the work with Kagura but I tied her down. The police got them.

I had a velvet box in my hand meant for when Rin left the hospital so all the press could see. I heard Rin start to stir. I got up and walked over to her bed. Her eyes blinked open.

"S-S-Sesshomaru," she said.

I moved her hair out of her face.

"I'm here," I said.

Rin jumped up but then flinched from her injuries.

"Kagome's wedding," she said.

"The idiot and his wife are fine. Kagome said that it actually brought some entertainment to there wedding besides the fact you got hurt. They are on the flight to their honeymoon. She said she would call later," I said and smirked.

Rin laughed.

"When can I leave here," she asked.

"The doctors said as soon as you woke up. I will call them to tell them you're awake. Try to put some clothes on. I will be outside the door," I said.

She nodded.

* * *

Rin POV

The doctors prepared me a wheel chair and gave me a prescription for painkillers. Sesshomaru helped me into the wheelchair. We were on our way to the front when I asked him a question.

"Shouldn't we go the back way to avoid paparazzi," I asked.

"No, not this time," Sesshomaru said.

We walked out of the doors and cameras flashed and news reporters blasted us with questions.

"I would like to say something very important," Sesshomaru said.

Everyone got quiet. I raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru turned around. He got on one knee in front of me and grabbed my hand.

"Rin, you are everything to me and I couldn't bear to see you hurt. I want you to be by my side. I want to be able to protect you and to love you. I want you to be able to have my future pups. I want to hear you sing and see you smile everyday for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me," Sesshomaru said and pulled out a beautifully studded diamond ring.

I smiled big.

"Yes," I said and threw myself at him jumping out of my wheel chair.

He fell to the ground and I gave him a big kiss. The paparazzi cheered.

**The End**

* * *

_**Maybe? I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I am very proud of my first story being a success. I love you guys and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. My next story might not be too soon but THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH. I want to cry because this was a great story. THANK YALL SO MUCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH. I ABSOULUTELY LOVE YALL.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**MrsSesshomaruKelly**_


End file.
